


Full Moon Reprisal

by Gemsom



Series: Full Moon [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Scenting, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemsom/pseuds/Gemsom
Summary: Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, and Zack live in a small, close-knit pack of wolf shifters deep in the mountains. They rarely see outside interference and certainly never in the dead of winter. Still, some hunter must have made their way into their territory, because Zack finds himself gravely injured after stumbling into an unexpected bear trap.Thirsty for revenge, Sephiroth tracks down the hunter responsible and attacks on sight. He only stops his assault when he catches the faint scent of omega.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: Full Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672222
Comments: 257
Kudos: 1070





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Note: **This fiction is already finished!** I will be posting an update every week ( _usually on Friday_ ).

Sephiroth rested just outside his pack’s den, silver eyes lazily scanning the tree line at the edge of the meadow that surrounded their home. The den was built high on a hillside at the edge of a small, snow-covered clearing. The entrance was small so as to conserve precious heat, but the tunnels they’d built just inside were expansive.

It was an ideal area. Their den was well protected with good visibility, and the clearing beneath them was large enough for playing in the spring and summer. They were close to a running stream and surrounded by thick, healthy evergreens. Perhaps most importantly, they were deep in _untouched_ territory.  
  
The continuously expanding human settlements were far away from them, and there were no other packs nearby to compete with. Other large predators were few, and, while the winters were often harsh, resources were plentiful.  
  
It had been many years since Sephiroth had gathered his lovers, Genesis and Angeal, to start their own pack. Zack, who was at the cusp of adulthood and already hopelessly attached to Angeal, had followed them until he’d been fully accepted into their pack. Ultimately, he was also accepted into the tight-knit mate bond shared by Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal as well.  
  
Their territory was well established now. Their den was warm, and their lives had gained a sense of routine. What it lacked was a sense of _future_. Their pack had no omega, and, no matter how badly they might want pups, they had no way to produce them.

It was Sephiroth’s fault. He’d been so determined to find safe territory, that he’d taken them to far away from their fellow wolf shifters.

Sephiroth released a long sigh, allowing himself to relax. The air was almost uncomfortably crisp, despite the thick fur. The first snows had only come a few short days ago, and Sephiroth could already tell that it was going to be a difficult winter.

Sephiroth was nearly asleep when a cry broke the silence.  
  
It was not a howl, but a scream of agony.  
  
Sephiroth was on his feet and running in moments. He would recognize Zack’s call anywhere. Zack was young, but he was steadfast, sturdy, and strong. Sephiroth didn’t want to know what it would take to make him scream like that.

The sounds of scrambling behind him let Sephiroth know that Angeal and Genesis had left the den to join him. They raced through the trees, following Zack’s trail from earlier that morning.  
  
Zack’s screams lowered in volume, but he continued to make plenty of noise so that his pack mates could locate him. They found him on a well worn path between several old pines. The snow was less dense there, which made it an easy path home.  
  
Someone must have suspected that animals would pass through, because Zack was caught in the steel jaws of a human bear trap. Brilliant, red blood covered the snow around the young wolf as he struggled vainly with the trap that held him.

Rage made Sephiroth’s blood boil as he watched Angeal shift into his human form to help Zack out of the trap. He couldn’t see the extent of the damage. Zack’s fur was jet black, hiding the worst of the blood, but the scent of it was thick in the air.

Sephiroth didn’t have to see to know it was bad. He’d seen the work of human hunters before. Zack’s entire body shook with shock.

Genesis circled the pair. The spice brown of his fur receded to human skin as he sat beside Zack. He cooed gently to their youngest lover, holding him still for Angeal and carding his fingers through Zack’s fur to sooth him.  


Sephiroth growled low in his throat as Angeal’s human fingers explored the mechanism.

This was the first time that a human had made it anywhere near their territory.

“I’ll take care of Zack. You should make sure no human hunters are closing in on us,” Angeal suggested. The man’s face was set in a grim scowl. He shook with cold without the protection of his fur, but his fingers never faltered as they worked.

“I should go too,” Genesis suggested.

He looked like he was about to stand, but Sephiroth growled softly to stop him. They had been together long enough that Genesis could hear the order in it. The man glared at Sephiroth a moment. It seemed like he might argue, but then Zack whimpered and Genesis turned his full attention back to their youngest again.  
  
Sephiroth raced away. Zack was in good hands, but he’d made enough noise to potentially alert whoever was hunting in their territory. Sephiroth wanted to find and dispose of them before they could do any more damage.  
  
The trail was faint. So faint that it took considerable time for Sephiroth to find it. The tracks of a single human could be found, though they were little more than thin indents in the snow now. Still, as the trail neared the thick underbrush, Sephiroth was able to pick up the unmistakeable scent of a human male.

He followed it as quickly as he was able to a makeshift shelter. It was small with minimum supplies scattered about. Fortunately, he could only find one distinct scent. Sephiroth might have hesitated to take down a group, but he could easily kill a single, human hunter.

He picked up the freshest trail and followed it. He wasn’t gone long before he caught sight of the human walking in the distance. He was tightly wrapped in clothing and moving slowly through thick snow.  
  
_Easy prey._  
  
Sephiroth took off at full speed, using the trail the human had cut in the snow to reach him faster. The human must had heard him, because he turned toward the noise, but he had no time to react before Sephiroth was on him.

The silver wolf tore violently at the human’s clothing. He was bundled up tight, but it wouldn’t protect him against Sephiroth’s vengeance. The human was struggling violently. He attempted to push his hands against Sephiroth’s bulk, but wolf shifters were far larger than their animal counterparts.  
  
The hunter seemed to realize immediately. He shifted tactics. Sephiroth saw the flash of a knife, but he managed to sink his fangs deep into the boy’s arm before he could use it. Blood filled the wolf’s mouth as he tore deep into the flesh.  
  
The human screamed and thrashed.

Sephiroth found his way into clothing now. He let go of the human’s arm and bit deep into his shoulder. Sephiroth shook his head, tearing the pale flesh even as the human desperately pushed at his face and neck with his good arm.  
  
Sephiroth didn’t stop until the human’s scent seemed to overpower the metallic tang of blood on his tongue.

The human’s struggling had become weak and uncoordinated. Sephiroth could just barely hear his nonsensical muttering over the rush of blood in his ears as the human went limp in his jaws.  
  
Slowly, gently, Sephiroth released the human’s shoulder. He could taste, no, _smell_ something…?

His stomach rolled with revulsion as the unique taste of the human’s blood settled over his tongue. He felt a powerful, instinctual pull to stop. Something inside prickled with anxiety over the damage he’d already caused the pale body beneath him.  
  
The human had lost consciousness, and Sephiroth allowed himself a moment to look him over.

The blood smeared over his neck and jaw couldn’t hide that he was young and beautiful - something Sephiroth had not expected in a hunter. His face was nearly as white as the snow that surrounded them. He had a sharp jaw and straight nose, but his features were softened by full lips and pale blond hair.

Sephiroth growled softly, but changed forms so that he could temporarily care for the boy’s wounds. Instincts were a real bitch, and they demanded that he do something.

Every shifter was of two minds. One could split them into two categories: _instinctual_ and _reason_ or **wolf** and **human**. Often, the wolf’s instinct made decisions for the more rational human brain.  
  
His wolf wanted to care for this human. It had already forgiven his transgression against the pack, and that was absolutely infuriating. Sephiroth’s rational mind clung to the rage that it had been fostering since he’d seen Zack struggling in that trap, but his wolf was quickly winning. 

Sephiroth ripped the human’s ruined clothing into strips and used them to bandage the wounds as best he could. He tucked the human carefully against his chest to keep him as warm as possible and carried him back toward the den.  
  
The human’s breathing was erratic, and his temperature was rising despite the cold. It was grating on Sephiroth’s nerves. His hands shook with the implications.

There was only one thing his wolf could want more than revenge.

The _change_ was already starting. This human would be a wolf if he survived it, and he would be an omega. Sephiroth buried his face in the human’s hair and breathed in deeply. It was so faint. Even instinctually, Sephiroth wasn’t sure how he’d known, but he was certain now.

This boy could be their omega, and Sephiroth’s wolf desperately wanted him to live.

* * *

It had been two days since Sephiroth had stumbled into the den with the torn up human wrapped possessively in his arms. The pack had been in a panic at the time. Genesis had managed to stabilize Zack, but no one was happy that the human was still breathing when Sephiroth brought him home.

Zack had been sleeping off his injuries since then - usually with Sephiroth at his side. The human had not woken once, but Genesis still glowered and growled whenever he caught sight of blond hair.

Genesis still wasn’t sure why Sephiroth was allowing the boy to complete his change, but Angeal seemed to have accepted the human almost immediately. The boy had been moved into Angeal’s private part of the den, and the enormous alpha had spent the majority of his time since curled protectively around the boy’s broken body.

Angeal was trying to ease the boy through his change with tender touches and the calming scent of alpha. The human rested on a thick bed of Angeal’s furs with Angeal carefully wrapped around him. His fingers brushed through the human’s sweat soaked hair as he whispered reassuringly in his ear. 

For the first time since Sephiroth had come home, Genesis approached Angeal’s private section of the den with purpose. Angeal glanced up at him and offered a soft smile in greeting. His fingers never paused in their tender stroking. The blond’s brow was furrowed, but he was otherwise quiet as Genesis him over.

“I can’t understand why Sephiroth is letting him live,” Genesis began. His eyes were narrowed with irritation, but he kept his voice low - so as not to disturb the human’s fitful rest.  
  
“He’s very beautiful,” Angeal suggested. His eyes flickered up with Genesis knowingly. There was a hint of mischief in his expression that made Genesis wary.  
  
“He hurt Zack.”  
  
“Come on… You know there must be a reason. I know your nose isn’t as sharp as Sephiroth’s, but I’m sure you could guess.” Angeal’s chest rumbled with a low purr of contentment as the human turned his head toward Angeal’s chest. The blond was moving more now. Angeal hoped that meant his change wouldn’t be a difficult one.  
  
Genesis’s eyes narrowed as he watched Angeal tuck the human against his body. “He’s covered in your scent. You’ve already accepted him.”  
  
“Yes,” Angeal confirmed. He leaned down, rubbing the scent glands just under his jaw over the human’s hair, leaving his scent behind - something he had done many times over the last few days.  
  
Genesis scowled at him.  
  
“Is he… An omega? Can you already tell?” Genesis finally asked.  
  
Angeal grinned widely, confirming Genesis’s suspicions. “I think Sephiroth could smell or taste it as soon as his bite took. His wolf wouldn’t let him finish the job when his victim was a potential mate.” 

Genesis seemed to be deep in thought. He reached out hesitantly, and, when Angeal didn’t stop him, he slid his fingers slowly through the human’s pale hair. “Does this mean… We’ll be able to have pups?”  
  
“I certainly hope so,” Angeal admitted.  
  
“I don’t think he’ll agree. He’s a hunter, a former human, and he was already attacked by Sephiroth,” Genesis admitted, though his anger seemed to have vanished completely. He shifted until he could lay down beside the human. He looked over the human curiously now, trying to take in his unique features.  
  
“He wronged us first. I hope we can forgive each other.” Angeal carefully turned the human toward Genesis. The boy whimpered, and both wolves tensed, going very still as they waited for the human to quiet. The beauty shifted for a few moments, but seemed to relax when Genesis pulled the boy into his arms. 

“I guess I’m willing to forgive him, as long as Zack makes a complete recovery,” Genesis admitted. His hands already shook with reverence as he gripped the human.  
  
The boy was so much smaller than Genesis expected. Genesis leaned in close, attempting to breath in the human’s natural scent hidden beneath Angeal’s strong scent marking. He felt his body relax with contentment when he found it.  
  
The alphas of their pack had strong, earthy scents. The betas had simple, fresh scents. This boy’s was sweeter than either, but not quite floral. Genesis supposed it was similar to juniper or pine. The wolf tilted the human’s head back, checking to see if proper scent glands had begun to form.  
  
Genesis stopped when the boy whimpered again. The human’s eyes fluttered but didn’t open. His fever was getting worse, and Genesis was sure he was exhausted.

“He’s looking for Sephiroth. He’s feeling vulnerable without his maker,” Angeal explained. He hummed, pressing his body against the human’s back, as though to let the boy know he hadn’t been abandoned.  
  
“Their mate bond is already partially complete. I’ll ask Sephiroth to stay with him when the transformation is nearing completion,” Angeal explained. 

Angeal reached down and tilted the human’s head in the opposite direction. Sure enough, the deep bite Sephiroth had left in his shoulder was healing into a mate mark. The scar was a familiar silvery color - mimicking the mate marks that the rest of the pack already wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone,
> 
> It's been a while since I've posted anything. As many of you know, I've been struggling to get my life together post graduation, and I'm just finally getting back to doing the things I love. I feel badly for being away for so long, so I wanted to come back with something I could post regularly. And here it is:
> 
>  **This fiction is already finished!** I will be posting an update every week ( _usually on Friday_ ). 
> 
> I am also working on Heat, Fury, and Fascination (HFF); a Beckoning Blood prequel; and a few other projects. :D


	2. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud wakes in a den of wolves, and Sephiroth completes his change.

When Cloud woke, his first thought was that he was incredibly warm. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been truly encased in heat. He was completely relaxed despite the horrible aching in his heavy limbs.  
  
He groaned, forcing his eyes to flutter open. He sat up slowly, bringing a hand up to support his aching head. He didn’t know where he was, and he’d certainly never seen anything like the room around him.  
  
It was small with a low ceiling, and every wall seemed to have been carved directly out of the stone. He was surrounded by homemade candles tucked into the natural ledges in the walls around him. The coverings that shifted in his lap were thick furs instead of blankets. In fact, the bed was full of soft, fine furs - which felt surprisingly good against his very naked skin.  
  
Cloud flushed with discomfort. His memory was hazy, but he could remember being attacked by what he’d thought was a bear. Maybe someone had undressed him to care for his wounds. He shuddered, bringing his hand up to his head as he tried to recall what had happened.  
  
He’d never imaged that such an enormous creature could sneak up on him. Moreover… He could remember the color. Silver or white and completely hidden in the snow. He’d never seen such a large creature with a brilliant, pale coat. A pelt like that would fetch a fortune.

An unfamiliar whimper rumbled in the back of his throat. Cloud felt strange. His skin was overly warm, even with the furs thrown off of his shoulders. His body burned with fever. His wrists and jaw ached, and his shoulder throbbed rhythmically with something that didn’t quite register as pain.  
  
Was he drugged? The bear had bitten him there. Cloud lifted his hand, but hesitated to touch. He knew it must be badly torn, so why didn’t it hurt? He didn’t dare to look at it, so, he bit his lip, and hesitantly allowed his fingers to probe the area.  
  
Cloud’s eyes widened. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he moaned softly. He definitely felt that. Why was the skin so sensitive? Why was there skin at all? The bear must have taken a chunk out of him.  
  
“Do you know how you came to be here?” A voice questioned nearby.  
  
Cloud jerked his head around to look at the unfamiliar face, but he moved too quickly for his injured body. His vision swamp briefly as he fought the following dizzy spell. He shuddered, attempting to take in the man’s features despite the fever that clouded his senses.

The man was beautiful - possibly the most attractive person Cloud had ever seen. He was dressed in simple, stitched leathers. The crude garments seemed mis-matched with the inhuman perfection of his sharp features.

His eyes were so pale that Cloud thought they might be silver. He’d never seen the color on a human before. His hair was almost the same color. It was long, extremely long, and it had an extraordinary shine. Cloud could feel himself beginning to flush with embarrassment. He knew he was staring, and the blushing was only getting worse. At least he could blame it on the fever.  
  
“Do you know how you got here?” The man repeated. His lips quirked in the barest hint of a smile.

“No…” Cloud answered. His voice sounded strange to his own ears. His throat constricted oddly, and his jaw felt unusually heavy.  
  
“What is your name?” The man questioned. He shifted closer, and Cloud found himself shifting away.  
  
“Cloud… You can call me Cloud.” The human attempted to school his features. He felt far too vulnerable already. How did he get here?

The silver man opened his mouth to ask another question, but Cloud rushed to ask his own first. “Did you save me?”

Silver eyes blinked slowly at him. The man seemed to consider his answer a moment, then offered. “Yes and no. Mostly no.”  
  
Cloud felt himself beginning to tense. That wasn’t a very useful answer.  
  
“Why are you in the mountains?”

“What is your name?” Cloud deflected nervously. His fingers twisted in the furs resting over his lap.  
  
“You can call me Sephiroth.” The man tilted his head, and his long, silver hair twisted about him. Could Cloud be dead? There was no way this man was human. Cloud had never seen hair shine or move like that.  
  
“Why are you in the mountains?” Sephiroth asked again.  
  
Cloud hesitated. He pulled at the furs, bringing them higher on his lap to sooth his frayed nerves. How long had he been unconscious? His wounds shouldn’t have been healed already, and how had he escaped the monster who’d attacked him? Had he imagined it all?

**No.** He shuddered just thinking about it. He knew it was real. He could still feel those fangs tearing him apart. Something had attacked him, and there should not have been anyone out here to save him.  
  
“Why did you travel so far away from your kind?” Sephiroth tried again. There was a hint of command in his voice this time, and Cloud felt another whimper catch in the back of his throat.  
  
“I had to travel this far to catch anything worthwhile… I traveled a full season. I was going to spend the winter in the mountains, then bring a sled full of goods home to sell when the snows melted,” Cloud found himself explaining.  
  
“Why would you go so far? It’s dangerous to travel alone into the wilds. You are many weeks of travel from the nearest town.” Sephiroth’s voice was contemplative. He sounded curious, but Cloud could feel something more dangerous in his tone.

“My mother was sick…” Cloud began again. His brow furrowed as he attempted to gather his thoughts despite the heat clouding his mind. “I did my best for her while she was alive, and now I have debts to repay.”

The man was silent, allowing Cloud a moment to recover. He looked around them. He could see that this was more of a tunnel than a a room. There was a passage nearby. What kind of structure was this?  
  
“Can you tell me what happened? How did I get away from the bear? Who tended my wounds?” Cloud began to question. He rested a hand against his stomach. His guts felt like they were tying themselves in knots.  
  
“There was no bear,” Sephiroth answered simply.

He moved forward, and, this time, Cloud didn’t lean away as Sephiroth cupped his face. “I know you have many questions, but your change is not quite finished yet. Let me help you through it, and I will tell you everything you want to know.”  
  
“Change…?” Cloud echoed.  
  
Sephiroth grinned, exposing a set of brilliant, white fangs. Cloud’s face began to pale.

“You are no longer human. You have been in this den of wolves for over a week.”

“Wolves…?” Cloud’s lips were forming the word before he’d fully processed it.

“Wolf shifters,” Sephiroth confirmed. His fingers brushed soothingly against Cloud’s cheeks as he gazed deep in the former human’s wide, blue eyes. “One of your traps ensnared one of my mates. I meant to kill you when I tracked you down.”

Ice began to overtake the fever burning its way through him. Cloud’s breath came in short gasps, and his chest began to go tight. He was on the verge of panic. “W-Why? W-Why am I alive? How have I changed?”  
  
“My wolf wants you for the pack. Your transformation saved your life,” Sephiroth answered.  
  
Cloud’s eyes widened. His body began to shake with fear. He lifted his hands, bracing them against the shifter’s chest.  
  
“You are safe…” The deep voice attempted to sooth. Cloud’s chest began to heave with the start of panicked sobs as the wolf tilted his head and leaned in. Cloud’s eyes began to prickle with tears, but then a warm tongue slid over the aching wound in his shoulder.  
  
Heat burned through Cloud as his body went limp in Sephiroth’s embrace. Cloud’s eyes fluttered shut as the shifter nuzzled the Cloud’s burning bite mark.

“You are safe, little hunter. We will not hurt you, and no one will trap you here,” Sephiroth promised. His voice rumbled deep in his chest, and Cloud’s head began to go fuzzy. A firm hand supported Cloud’s lower back.  
  
The blonde lifted his arms, wrapping them around Sephiroth’s neck to keep himself grounded. The man’s hair felt like silk against Cloud’s over heated skin. Cloud wanted to touch him more.

“Let me re-seal my half of the bond. With my acceptance, you will complete your change.”  
  
Cloud shuddered violently. Why did that sound so good?  
  
“You can survive as a wolf… If you choose to stay, you can bite me back and complete our bond,” Sephiroth’s chest continued to rumble with a low hum of contentment as the boy shifted to better accommodate him.  
  
Cloud didn’t fight him for even a moment. His head lulled to the side to create room for Sephiroth between his neck and shoulder. The boy jumped just a bit, as though startled when Sephiroth slid his tongue lazily over the mark again.  


“You are so beautiful…” Sephiroth rumbled adoringly. His arm curled protectively around Cloud’s middle, his hand rested firmly against the beauty’s lower back. “Stay with me.”  
  
The words were doing something to Cloud. He whimpered, shifting against the furs. His thighs trembled with unexpected pleasure, and an unfamiliar wetness was gathering in the cleft of his ass. He felt the wet glide of it with every shift. 

He whimpered, silently begging Sephiroth to do something. He wasn’t sure what he was asking, but Sephiroth seemed encouraged. Cloud could feel the man’s lips curve upward against the sensitive skin of his neck.  
  
“Hush, Cloud… I will be here when you wake.”  
  
Cloud was so focused on his shoulder that he almost didn’t hear Sephiroth’s promise. The wolf’s lips moved against him, and Cloud could swear that he felt the edge of every fang perfectly aligning with each pulsing ache in his shoulder.

He felt no pain when Sephiroth bit down. The scent of blood filled the air, but Cloud felt only sweet release. Heat raced from the bite wound on his shoulder, spreading quickly throughout his body.

Cloud released a strangled moan of pleasure. Every sense was overwhelmed. He felt unsteady and painfully warm. His nails sharpened, tearing into the leather of Sephiroth’s tunic in an attempt to pull his maker closer even as he lost consciousness.

* * *

Sephiroth lay curled around the boy. Cloud was no longer human. The sweet scent of pine filled Sephiroth’s cavern as the beauty tossed and turned against Sephiroth’s chest.  
  
Cloud’s turning had not gone as planned. The boy wasn’t even awake and he was already in the throws of his first heat. His body burned with need. He leaked natural lubrication with every movement, and Sephiroth was doing everything he could to fight the instinct to claim the beautiful blond pressed against his.

He had wanted to give the boy a choice, but he wasn’t sure how coherent Cloud would be when he finally woke.

Cloud was newly turned with a half-finished mate bond. There was a good chance his newly formed wolf instincts would overrun the boy’s consciousness. Cloud was already whimpering with the pain of his first heat. He would want his would-be mate’s knot, and Sephiroth didn’t think he could deny him.  
  
His greatest worry was that Cloud might try to complete the bond before he had any real chance to refuse. Sex came with the chance of pregnancy, but it didn’t come with the permanence of a bond.  
  
_Wolves mated for_ ** _life_** _._

Sephiroth gently nuzzled Cloud’s hair in an attempt to sooth the new wolf. The boy finally seemed to calm for a moment, then his eyes slowly began to crack open. Cloud had stunning blue eyes. Even when Sephiroth had been furious, he’d known that Cloud was beautiful. Now his heat-addled brain began to wonder what their pups would look like.  
  
“Sephiroth…” Cloud whispered hazily. The wolf fought back a low growl of approval upon hearing his name for the first time on Cloud’s lips. “It hurts… Please, I want…” Cloud whimpered. Pale hands trailed slowly up Sephiroth’s chest.  
  
Sephiroth smoothed Cloud’s hair away from his face. “You could get pregnant,” Sephiroth tried to warn, but Cloud showed no signs of understanding him. The blond was already nibbling at Sephiroth’s jaw.  
  
Sephiroth’s hands shook. The last of his strength was draining away as Cloud’s teeth just barely grazed his shoulder. Sephiroth pushed Cloud back down into the furs. The newly turned wolf grumbled in protest.  
  
“We can’t bond, Cloud,” Sephiroth ordered. Cloud was glaring up at Sephiroth as the silver wolf smoothed his hair back again. “No biting.”  
  
Cloud’s lips drew back, exposing his new fangs. It seemed like he understood the concept of “ _no biting_.” His body rumbled with a low growl of displeasure.

“I’m sorry, Cloud. I promise… When your head clears I am yours if you want me,” Sephiroth promised. He kept his voice low and soft in an attempt to calm his would-be mate.

It must have worked, because Cloud turned his focus away from Sephiroth’s neck and instead began to explore Sephiroth’s bare chest.

“I want you.” Cloud’s voice was soft and pleading. He looked up at the silver wolf, and, for a moment, the lust was gone and replaced with uncertainty and pain. “It hurts. Everything hurts…” Cloud hid his face against Sephiroth’s shoulder. “It burns…”

Sephiroth’s fingers lowered, gently trailing over Cloud’s stomach. He could feel the muscles tensing violently under his fingers. The silver wolf had never experienced an omega in heat before. There could be complications, and Sephiroth couldn’t even be sure that Cloud’s transformation was finished.

Still… His real desire was selfish. If he managed to breed Cloud, then Sephiroth would have the family he’d been looking for. Even if the omega wanted to leave them, he might leave the pup in their care. Sephiroth didn’t want to be the type of man who would trap an unwilling omega, but it was incredibly enticing. Cloud was in agony, and there was a good chance that he wasn’t fertile yet anyway.

Cloud’s whine gained in pitch. Sephiroth could hear the pain in it, and, when Cloud lifted his head from Sephiroth’s chest, his cheeks were streaked with tears. His eyes were hazy and hopeful as he quietly begged his maker for relief.

That expression made Sephiroth’s decision for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> Here is the promised Friday update! 
> 
> What did you think of this chapter? Is anyone inspired? Do y'all have any good ideas to share? :D
> 
> I hope you're prepared for an absolutely filthy third chapter. ♥
> 
> Best,  
> Gemsom


	3. Bred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud goes through his first heat with Sephiroth. After some initial panic, Cloud agrees to stay - temporarily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **WARNING:** This chapter includes some **extremely dubious consent**. Really neither party is able to offer true consent in the context of heat for this fiction. Consent will be offered retroactively, there will be no sexual violence, and the events ultimately represent no regret or trauma for either character.
> 
> Please consider this a trigger warning. **If this situation bothers you, please do not read this chapter**.

Sephiroth’s entire body thrummed with a low rumble of contentment. Cloud arched beautifully under him as Sephiroth eased his fingers in and out of the blond’s body. Cloud’s inner passage was leaking natural libration, and it yielded easily to Sephiroth’s gentle stretching.  
  
Cloud didn’t seem to need the preparation, but Sephiroth wanted to be careful. He’d never had sex with an omega before, and he wasn’t taking any chances. Cloud’s passage was wet and velvety against Sephiroth’s fingers, and each movement seemed to be driving him crazy.

The omega scratched at Sephiroth’s shoulders. He whimpered and growled, tears pouring down his lovely face. “Please…” Cloud managed to hiss through gritted teeth.  
  
Sephiroth ran his tongue deliberately over Cloud’s mate mark, which seemed to temporary placated the beauty. Cloud relaxed under him, and Sephiroth carefully removed his fingers. He settled between Cloud’s spread thighs and rubbed his painfully swollen dick against the cleft of Cloud’s ass.

The blond keened, and Sephiroth smirked down at him. If only he could keep his mate so eager and willing. He pushed Cloud gently back into the furs so that he could look at Clould’s face. He wished the boy was a little more level-headed for their first coupling, but he was still so, incredibly beautiful.  
  
Wide, blue eyes searched Sephiroth’s face. “Please…” Cloud whimpered between them. The blond attempted to sit up again. Cloud’s eyes flickered down between his legs, trying to see what Sephiroth was doing.  
  
Sephiroth nuzzled the side of Cloud’s head, then slowly began to push into Cloud’s waiting body. The omega sighed, eyes fluttering shut as he adjusted to the new intrusion. Sephiroth shuddered violently. Cloud was tight and hot. Wet heat sucked at Sephiroth’s length, and he worried that he might cum immediately like a pup with his first partner.

Cloud seemed much calmer now that their bodies were joined. He rested his forehead lazily against Sephiroth’s throat while the silver wolf began to ease in and out of him. Cloud became more relaxed and affectionate with each slow drag of Sephiroth’s length inside him.

Cloud’s thighs tightened around Sephiroth’s hips. “More…” Cloud begged sweetly.  
  
Sephiroth slowly picked up the pace, fingers sliding down his new mate’s chest. Cloud began to rumble with a low purr of satisfaction. His eyes were hazy with pleasure as he looked up at Sephiroth through long lashes.

Cloud’s teeth grazed against Sephiroth’s jaw, and Sephiroth pulled his hips all the way back and then slammed home to distract the little omega from his scent glands. The beauty’s head fell back against the furs. He cried out, one hand shifting to grip the furs under him as Sephiroth found a rougher pace.

Cloud growled, reaching between his legs to grip his manhood with his remaining hand. Sephiroth glanced down and groaned in satisfaction. Cloud’s length was swollen an angry red and steadily leaking precum as Sephiroth bred him. The silver wolf could feel the way his new mate trembled as he began to fist his own length. 

The blonde arched as he came between them. His inner muscles clamped down so hard on Sephiroth that the wolf was no longer able to hold back his own release.

His knot was swollen to its full size before Sephiroth could even think to pull it out. It caught on Cloud’s rim, locking their bodies together as Sephiroth poured thick, hot semen into Cloud’s aching body. 

Cloud released a low growl. He arched up, mouth open with intent to bite, and Sephiroth hated that he couldn’t allow it. The silver wolf pressed down on Clouds forehead, forcing the beauty’s head down against the furs. The blonde struggled violently while Sephiroth crooned to him.

“I’m sorry, Cloud… You’re such a good omega. I promise, I am yours if you want me,” Sephiroth promised, his chest rumbling soothingly.  
  
“I want you!” Cloud sobbed, reaching for Sephiroth’s shoulders.  
  
Sephiroth leaned down, licking at Cloud’s mate mark to calm him. His knot throbbed deep inside Cloud’s inviting body. The gentle licking and hot pulsing within him seemed to bring Cloud back to semi-coherence.  
  
“Don’t you want me…?” Cloud’s voice was so small and uncertain. Beautiful, blue eyes were narrowed with insecurity. They were lovely and watery, and the need in them made Sephiroth feel incredibly warm.  
  
“I am yours, Cloud. I am already yours. You are wearing my mark,” Sephiroth promised, his voice deep and warm with new emotions.  
  
“Do you feel that?” Sephiroth’s fingers trailed down Cloud’s chest until his palm came to rest flat on Cloud’s belly. “I’m trying to fill you with my pups, Cloud. You are claimed, and I will protect you.”  
  
Cloud’s insecurity seemed to melt into confusion. “Pups…?”

“That is right. Our pups. I chose you, and I would love them… Even if you decide not to when you wake,” Sephiroth promised. His own chest began to rumble with a low hum of approval. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned pups? His thoughts felt a little hazy, but speaking about pups felt right - _exciting_.

“Like… Kids?” Cloud slurred. He eased a shaky hand over his own midsection, gently prodding his stomach. “I am a man.”

“You are an omega,” Sephiroth offered.

Cloud still seemed confused, but he was slowly beginning to relax again. He leaned up and rubbed against Sephiroth’s jaw, pressing their scent glands together. Sephiroth hummed appreciably. Instinct was a powerful thing if Cloud was already scenting him. He allowed himself a moment’s hope that Cloud may ultimately accept them.

“Please, do not hate me for this later,” Sephiroth whispered as he leaned in to steal another kiss from Cloud’s silken lips.

Sephiroth’s knot hadn’t completely deflated, but it relaxed enough that he could start thrusting again. He felt Cloud’s legs hook around his back, and Sephiroth found himself rumbling as they started round two. He’d last longer this time.

* * *

Sephiroth managed to keep Cloud from biting him, but he could do nothing to prevent the crash when Cloud came down from his heat.  
  
The human lay curled on his side, quietly crying as he held himself on the third day.  
  
Sephiroth watched him, eyes soft with remorse. He wished he could have made it easier for the omega. Cloud’s heat wasn’t quite over, but he was lucid again. He didn’t want Sephiroth anymore, and his body was in incredible pain.  
  
His abdomen cramped violently as it ached for an alpha’s knot. Cloud couldn’t seem to fight down his own whimpers, and every sound was grating at Sephiroth’s nerves. The alpha wanted nothing more than to somehow sooth the newly-turned wolf, but there was nothing he could do. Cloud flinched any time Sephiroth reached out to touch him.  
  
The silver wolf could understand his pain. The boy felt alone in a den of strangers. His entire life had changed, and he felt strange in his own body. Surely, the pain was doing nothing to assuage his fears.

Sephiroth ached for him. He sat for some time, waiting to see if Cloud would ask for his knot again, but the boy seemed desperate to hold out through the pain. Sephiroth was certain that wouldn’t change, but he knew he could offer at least a little relief if Cloud could stomach his touch.  
  
The new wolf seemed opposed to Sephiroth’s humanoid form, so Sephiroth allowed himself to transform in a last effort to get close. The great bulk of the silver wolf stalked forward carefully, nosing at Cloud’s face for a reaction.  
  
Sephiroth felt something inside him ease when Cloud’s fingers curled into his fur and pulled him closer. Sephiroth adjusted, curling his silver body around his sobbing mate. Cloud turned into the warm fur and buried himself in it.  
  
Cloud was terrified and confused and heartbroken. Seeing the beast that had nearly killed him made everything real, and Sephiroth was the only source of comfort available. The scent that clung to his fur caused the cramping muscles to finally ease, and… Despite the fear the came with this new situation, Cloud knew Sephiroth would not hurt him.  
  
The memory of the previous few days were hazy, but Cloud could remember. He could almost feel the wet glide of Sephiroth’s dick inside him. He remembered the way Sephiroth urged him to drink while cradling Cloud’s aching head. He could recall the deep, instinctual satisfaction of the heavy knot locking into place. He could even remember the unnatural heat of Sephiroth’s release pooling in his belly.

Trembling with the gravity of his situation, Cloud allowed his eyes to close. He tried to force his mind to go blank, instead focusing on the steady rise and fall of the silver wolf’s breathing.

* * *

Cloud groaned as he slowly roused from his sleep. He could tell his “heat” was over, because even under a heap of furs, he felt cold. Some part of him missed the warmth and protection of the silver wolf’s body curled around his, but a much bigger part was thankful to finally be alone.  
  
He sat up in bed, pushing the furs off of him. The cavern was empty, though a few candles had been lit for him.  
  
Cloud looked around slowly. There was a bucket of water nearby, and a folded pile of what Cloud presumed to be clothing. He lifted a hand, brushing his fingers through his hair and grimaced. He was glad for the water, now that he could feel the dried sweat.  
  
He crawled over to the water and used a nearby piece of cloth to begin gently scrubbing himself clean. He started with his skin, forcing his attention away from the mess between his legs, but, ultimately, he had to shift his focus.  
  
His prodding proved that he was sore, but not painfully so. He was still shocked that he’d be able to take Sephiroth’s monstrous dick into his body. Cloud was still bitter that he’d lost his virginity while he was too out of his own mind to pay attention.  
  
He bit his lip, brow furrowing. He wished he was more angry about his changed body. He was overwhelmed with scents and sounds even in the quiet darkness of Sephiroth’s den, but his body felt incredible. He felt different. _Powerful_. And he wasn’t nearly as angry with the man who’d captured him as he should be.  
  
Some deep, unknown part of him wanted Sephiroth to come back and hold him. Cloud could feel his body beginning to rumble with a low growl. It felt strange. He certainly hadn’t been able to do that just a few days ago.  
  
He began to slip into the clothes that had been left for him. They were just a bit too big, but they were surprisingly comfortable considering how primitive and simple they were.

He stood up and stretched experimentally. He felt alright. He looked down at his hands and extended his fingers. He was no longer human, but he couldn’t tell with just a look. It was only when he felt the ease of movement that he really knew the difference.  
  
His eyes flickered to the walls again. The room was less of a room and more like a widening in a tunnel. He could see the bend in the wall that marked the passage out. He hesitated a moment. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to explore. He couldn’t know what was waiting for him outside of the relative safety of Sephiroth’s den.

He took a deep breath in and out, forcing his tense muscles to relax. Then, he slowly made his way around the bend. Several candles were lit along the way. He was shocked to find that he could consciously follow the concentration of scents to the main chamber.

The area seemed to be empty, and Cloud could see the bright light of the sun from the cavern’s entrance. He made his way toward it. His movements were slow and hesitant. He looked around, eyes narrowed as he waited for someone to run out and stop him, but no one came.

He made it to the doorway and stepped outside. The air was frigid. It bit at his exposed skin, but Cloud could see the expanse of brilliant, white snow in front of him.

There was nothing to stop him from running, but he didn’t know where to go. He wasn’t sure where he was. The snow was thick, and it would be very difficult to go back. Maybe if he could find his old campsite and salvage what was left behind, he could make it home…? It would be a difficult journey, and he would have nothing to show for it.

He moved to sit down just outside of the wolf den. The cold still bit at him as he pressed his back against the hillside. He wasn’t sure why he was so eager to get home. He had nothing, and… He was no longer human. Could he really go back now? He knew nothing about what he’d become, or how to control his new instincts.

Cloud couldn’t be sure how long he sat before he caught movement to his left. Even without looking, he knew it was Sephiroth. The man’s scent was unmistakable to his new senses.

The silver wolf didn’t crowd him. He sat quietly at Cloud’s side, eyes also trained on the horizon. “Do you remember what happened?”  
  
“Vaguely,” Cloud answered. He managed to keep the shaking out of his voice.

“I want you to stay,” Sephiroth offered. Cloud tensed visibly, but he didn’t bolt so Sephiroth continued.

“It is difficult to move around in the winter, and you are a new wolf. You’ll need guidance… And, I know you will not like this, but you may be pregnant,” Sephiroth offered weakly. He could almost smell Cloud’s distress. He could see the blond’s fingers gripping his own clothing in his attempts to control his emotions.  
  
“If you wait until spring or summer to make a decision, we will know for sure. If you still want to leave, we will help you do it. We would… Well, we would take the pups, if you want to continue with your human life. The pack will teach you whatever you need to know, and none of us will stop you if you want to leave.” Sephiroth’s voice was heavy with something akin to mourning, but Cloud found it difficult to care.  
  
The blond’s hand slowly lowered to his midsection, absentmindedly pressing on his stomach. “I guess… I don’t have much choice,” Cloud muttered bitterly. “I’ll stay for now.”

Cloud refused to look at the man next to him, but he knew that Sephiroth remained by his side a while longer. When he left, he didn’t pull at Cloud or ask him to leave, and Cloud was grateful for the few quiet moments alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> My apologies that this is a couple of days late. I had... A really, truly awful week. My business underwent a major restructuring. They split up my team, I'm being moved into a new position, there's a lot of uncertainty about what my new role is going to look like (except that it will definitely be more work), and some of the people I worked with lost their jobs.
> 
> All this happened while I was terribly sick (and working from home) with laryngitis. 
> 
> I've had to make a lot of difficult decisions surrounding that uncertainty, and I'm afraid I haven't had the presence of mind to even answer the comments on the previous chapter. I owe a lot of people replies, but I didn't want to leave you waiting for this chapter any longer either.
> 
> I apologize if Cloud's temporary crash caused anyone anxiety. The next seven chapters are basically straight sex and fluff, so I hope that makes up for it. 
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


	4. Battered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeal spends some time comforting their newest pack member.

The sun was dipping on the horizon, and Cloud had yet to go back inside the den. He would have to eventually, but he still felt lost and numb. He wasn’t ready to face his fate. Cloud had intended to stay at the entrance until he couldn’t stand the cold any longer, but he was interrupted just before dark.   
  
A man came to sit beside him. Cloud stiffened and glanced to the side as discreetly as possible. The man was tall, muscular, and scarred. He cut an imposing figure, but his expression was friendly and soft. His hair was jet black, and his features were angular and handsome. His eyes were an unusual blend of blue and green. Cloud had never seen such a color while living amongst humans.   
  
Cloud took in a deep breath and forced himself to look away when he realized he was staring. The sudden influx of the man’s scent stirred something in the former human. It was painfully familiar to him, like a memory from a dream.

Cloud shuddered, fighting with his own instinct to relax into that scent as he regarded the stranger in front of him. This man had no right to make him feel anything.  
  
“I’m Angeal.” The man spoke with a faint smile. He extended a hand, and Cloud hesitantly took it in his. His touch was warm, and the man’s voice was deep and soothing. His tone was less formal and grave than Sephiroth’s, which helped calm Cloud’s anxiety.

“I’m here if you need someone to talk to,” Angeal offered. Cloud removed his hand from Angeal’s and turned his gaze back to the horizon.

Cloud wasn’t ready for this, but he also didn’t run away when Angeal shifted closer. The man was enormous. He sat as close to Cloud as he could without touching, and Cloud could feel the heat radiating off his body. They sat like that until the sun was gone and darkness was beginning to settle.

Cloud finally gave in to his instincts and leaned into the warmth of the man next to him. Cloud was a bit surprised when Angeal’s arm curled around him, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he rested his head against Angeal’s muscular shoulder and breathed in deeply. 

Where had he encountered this scent before? Cloud felt himself relaxing. He closed his eyes and lazily pressed closer.   
  
“I’ve always wanted to be a father,” Angeal spoke softly, as though the words were for Cloud alone. The former human stiffened at the words, but he didn’t pull away.

“I know you’re afraid. I know the timing is awful, but I hope you decide to stay.” Angeal leaned down, resting their foreheads together. “I would be very happy if you stayed.”  
  
Cloud brow furrowed as he forced his eyes more tightly closed.   
  
“I would love to sire your next pup,” Angeal proposed. His fingers slid up into Cloud’s hair. The pads of his fingers began rubbing soothingly against Cloud’s scalp. Cloud fought down his blush. Why was this working? This man was asking him for sex, not romance, but it felt like a marriage proposal.   
  
“I don’t think that’s possible,” Cloud managed to say. He opened his eyes, and bit his lip when he took in the tender expression on this stranger’s face.

Angeal leaned down. Cloud felt a momentary thrill of panic, but the wolf didn’t kiss him. Instead, his lips brushed gently against Cloud’s forehead.   
  
“He is sorry, you know? We’re all sorry for what you’re going through. Even Zack, and he still can’t walk,” Angeal explained. Cloud felt himself flushing with shame. Zack must have been the shifter caught in his bear trip.   
  
“I… If I’d known that any shifters existed, I never would have set those traps,” Cloud muttered. He felt a little dizzy and sick as he thought about the reality of his situation. These men only wanted him, because they thought he could give them children somehow. What were they going to do when he couldn’t?   
  
Angeal pulled Cloud closer, urging the beauty into his lap. Cloud hated himself for not struggling, but he needed the comfort. Angeal’s arms felt wonderful around him. They were warm and sturdy, and Cloud found himself suddenly surrounded by the calming scent of cedar. Cloud pressed in close, burying his nose in Angeal’s chest.

“You could be pack, Cloud. Family. We don’t blame you for what happened any more, and we would all be your mates if you wanted us,” Angeal promised. Cloud felt an unfamiliar rumbling starting deep within his chest, but it felt nice. He did nothing to fight down his contentment as Angeal nuzzled the side of his head.   
  
“Just like that?” Cloud questioned.  
  
Angeal was quiet for a moment. Large fingers carded gently through Cloud’s hair. “I know I could love you. You could try to love me back, if you waned.”  
  
Cloud felt torn, nervous, and embarrassed. Maybe this was a marriage proposal.

Worse - Angeal’s scent was doing something to him. Cloud felt a deep rooted comfort and, if he was honest, he was already faintly aroused. Something about having an enormous beast of a man offer everything up to him was incredibly satisfying.

Cloud couldn’t see Angeal’s smirk, but he definitely felt when the arm curled around his middle slid lower. A hand eased under his clothes and a warm palm came to curl seductively around the curve of Cloud’s middle.   
  
“We could start with sex, if you’re interested?”  
  
Cloud’s ears were red with embarrassment now. Could wolves smell attraction?

“Wouldn’t Sephiroth be jealous?” Cloud questioned.

Angeal’s chest rumbled with a low chuckle. Cloud liked the way it felt against him. He could definitely get used to all of this physical contact. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been touched by another human being, but Angeal’s warmth seeping into his frozen body was incredibly pleasant.

Cloud wondered if he’d been more touch starved than he’d realized, or if it was his new instincts reacting positively to the attention.

“There are four of us, Cloud. And we are all mates. We’ve all had sex with each other, and often all at the same time,” Angeal explained. “That’s what we’re inviting you into. As long as you’re having sex within the pack, no one is going to be upset.”  
  
Angeal’s fingers tightened in Cloud’s hair, gently pulling his head back so that Angeal could look down into Cloud’s eyes. “I would like the chance to mark you,” Angeal half-purred. “You could even mark me first, if you wanted.”  
  
Cloud lifted his hands, bracing them against Angeal’s chest. “M-Maybe just sex first…”   
  
Angeal’s face split into a wide grin, and Cloud began to panic. How had he already given away that he was thinking about this?  
  
Cloud began to untangle himself from the large man, and Angeal did not to stop him. The new wolf rushed back into the den, and Angeal had the decency to wait a few minutes before following the scandalized blond inside.

* * *

Cloud entered the den cautiously. No one was in the main area, so he hurried through to the place he’d slept the night before. The bedding smelled of Sephiroth, but he wasn’t there waiting.  
  
The former human slid between the furs, turning his body toward the wall as he waited. He thought that someone would come check on him, but he was still staring at the wall hours later. He just couldn’t seem to get to sleep. It must have been late by now, and he was tired… But he couldn’t sleep.   
  
His mind wouldn’t be quiet, and he felt… Cold.   
  
There was an empty ache in the pit of his stomach, and, even under layers of thick fur, he didn’t feel right. It took him a while to realize what was bothering him, and he desperately wanted to deny the problem once he’d figured it out.

_He was lonely._

What was wrong with him? He was surrounded by strangers. He’d been alone for a long time. His mother had died almost half a year before, and Cloud couldn’t remember receiving more than a handshake since then.

Just a few days of being held, and he was hooked on the gentle touches of men he barely knew. He was already spoiled. He’d really thought that someone would walk into the den and hold him all night if he just waited long enough. 

Cloud slowly crawled out of bed and made his way to the front of the cavern. It was eerily quiet and empty. Cloud looked around. He thought about going to stand outside, but paced near the doorway instead.  
  
Maybe he should go on a walk to work out his nervous energy, but that seemed like it might be dangerous in the middle of the night. He wasn’t even sure if he was allowed to go, and he definitely wasn’t sure why that mattered to him. Cloud paused in his pacing, staring out the opening.   
  
He was standing there several minutes before he heard some movement behind him. Cloud swallowed and looked over his shoulder. He tried not to show how much seeing Angeal relieved him as he turned to face the larger wolf.  
  
“Are you planning to leave or having trouble sleeping?” Angeal whispered to him. He extended an arm to the former human, and, instead of taking Angeal’s hand, Cloud stepped into the man’s arms.

Cloud could almost feel Angeal’s smile as the wolf pulled him close. The wolf rubbed his head gently against Cloud’s hair. Angeal’s soothing scent settled over Cloud’s senses.

Angeal slid an arm under Cloud’s legs and lifted the blond into his arms. Cloud released a soft whine, but didn’t struggle as he came to rest against Angeal’s chest. 

“Come on. You can sleep with me,” Angeal offered.   
  
Cloud didn’t bother answering. He just rubbed his face against Angeal’s shoulder. He did his best to stifle his contented rumbling. Cloud had never been lifted and carried before. Angeal must have been incredibly strong.

Cloud closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. He was barely awake by the time the man was carefully laying him over a different bed of furs.

The scent here was painfully familiar. Cloud cracked his eyes open, slowly looking around. He remembers this place, these furs, and this scent. It was Angeal who had cared for him while he was feverish and sick. He could vaguely remember the man wiping the sweat from his brow and the faint hum of whispered words in his ear.

Maybe he’d been foolish to think that Angeal would hurt him or force him into anything after all of that care.

Angeal moved to lay next to him, and Cloud turned and pressed into the man’s chest again. He was too tired to fight with his instincts any longer. He took in deep, greedy breathes of the man’s scent and allowed himself the low rumbly purr of contentment as Angeal held him close.

* * *

Angeal was still there when Cloud woke. His fingers carded lazily through Cloud’s hair while he slept, and, as soon as Cloud opened his eyes, the man began rubbing his jaw over the top of Cloud’s head.   
  
Cloud had noticed the pronounced concentration of scent on the men’s neck and jaw, and he’d picked up that sharing those scents was a form of affection. It soothed his new instincts to be so openly marked. He wasn’t quite ready to face the implications of that, but he appreciated that Angeal scented him throughly.

“I’m going to go check on, Zack. Then I’ll go hunting. Fresh meat will help you replenish your energy,” Angeal promised. He pressed a kiss to Cloud’s cheek, and, before he really knew what he was doing, Cloud was tilting his head back. Angeal’s lips found the mark on Cloud’s neck in a kiss that should have been innocent, but even the gentle touch made Cloud go pleasantly limp.  
  
“Behave, Beautiful. I’ll be back in a few hours,” Angeal promised. Cloud hummed in response, and Angeal slipped away to go about his business.  
  
Cloud lingered a little longer, mentally exploring the many changes the last few days had brought him. He lifted his fingers, brushing the tips along his throat until he found the new glands just under his jaw.

He’d noticed something similar in his wrists, and there seemed to be a more pronounced set near the junction of his neck and shoulder. Sephiroth’s bite fit neatly over a the gland on his left side. Cloud hesitated to even touch the bite mark. It was so sensitive to his touch that Cloud could hardly stand it, and it only really brought him pleasure when someone else was paying it attention.

Cloud stared up at the ceiling for a while longer, trying to will his mind to go blank for just a little while, but his thoughts continued to race anyway.

Sephiroth had two other lovers that Cloud hadn’t formally met yet. He’d caught their scents, and he was pretty sure he’d glimpsed one of them in passing, but he hadn’t sought them out.   
  
Zack was the one who’d been injured by Cloud’s trap. Cloud’s brow furrowed as he thought about it. Angeal had said they would all accept him, but Cloud had serious doubts. He had seen what those traps could do to a bear. Zack was probably in bad shape.   
  
Cloud lifted a hand, brushing his fingers through his own hair as though hoping he could calm his own anxiety. It didn’t do much for him, but his courage was mounting. He was going to have to meet the entire pack eventually; especially if, he was truly going to consider staying.   
  
Cloud lazily rolled out of bed and stretched. It was passed time that he sought Zack out. Maybe he’d apologize for the injury he’d caused if he could find the confidence. If he was going to figure out what to do next, he needed to know if there was any chance that he could really be accepted into this pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> I'm still working on getting my life together after a lot of sudden changes, but I think things are starting to even out.
> 
> I really want to thank everyone for being so lovely and supportive! Quite a few of you reached out to me after the last chapter, and it really lifted my spirits. I feel incredibly lucky to be part of such a wonderful, wide community.
> 
> What did you think of the new chapter? Anyone looking forward to a little Cloud/Zack? ;D
> 
> Best,  
> Sarah


	5. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud finally meets with Zack ( _and briefly Genesis_ ). Cloud is surprised to find that Zack is friendly and welcoming. 
> 
> Zack helps Cloud learn to shift, and Cloud starts to see that there is a lot to be gained by living in a pack.

It wasn’t hard to find Zack. Cloud followed the unfamiliar scent tinged with blood and a herbal mixture that could only be medication. The scent led him down a tunnel he hadn’t dared to explore before. The candles here weren’t lit, but Cloud found that he could navigate well enough in the darkness.

He paused at the end of the tunnel, breathing in deeply as he waited at the entrance of the wolf equivalent of a room. He could hear some shifting in front of him. Presumably, it was Zack. Cloud wasn’t quite sure what to do or say. What was the wolf equivalent of knocking before entering a room?  
  
Cloud flinched as a light flickered in the darkness. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself adjust as someone lit a few candles in the room.  
  
“Cloud…?” A new voice questioned.

Cloud glanced up nervously and bit his lip.  
  
The man sitting in front of him was younger than the other shifters he’d met. Cloud guessed that they were about the same age. Zack was classically handsome with high cheek bones, black hair, and brilliant, green-blue eyes. However, the most attractive thing about him was certainly the friendliness of his expression. His soft smile was so genuine that it reached every part of his face and made his eyes bright with unspoken enthusiasm.  
  
Zack was _exactly_ Cloud’s type. The former human might have followed this boy everywhere if they’d met before now. Zack’s lips quirked into an inviting smile and something in Cloud melted. Cloud opened his mouth to say something, but paused when movement at Zack’s side caught his attention.  
  
This must be the last of the wolves. Cloud wasn’t sure if he’d heard the man’s name before now, but he was stunningly beautiful. His features were perfectly symmetrical and somewhat feminine. He had soft, full lips, but his eyes were angular and predatory. His hair was a spice brown and his skin was a shade paler than Zack’s.

Cloud found himself a little choked. He couldn’t imagine why these shifters were all so attractive, and Genesis’s lovely scowl was making it very difficult for Cloud to put his thoughts together. He’d already been reeling from the unexpected kindness in Zack’s expression, and now he was at a loss.

Genesis sat up further, and Cloud was struck with the realization that the wolf was naked under those furs. Cloud couldn’t stop the blush from rising to his cheeks. He didn’t think he imagined the faint quirk of a smug smirk on Genesis’s lips.  
  
The man turned and pressed a gentle kiss to Zack’s temple. “I’ll be back later,” Genesis crooned to his wounded mate. “Don’t overdo it.”  
  
Cloud swallowed when Genesis crawled out of the bed of furs and slipped passed him. The man was completely shameless as he prowled passed. Cloud supposed he didn’t have a reason to be ashamed. After all, this was his home, and the man had a gorgeous body.  
  
Zack coughed, and Cloud turned his head back to the other wolf. Zack was giving him a knowing look, one eyebrow raised with a sense of mischief. Cloud desperately wished he was better at hiding his attraction. His blushing only became worse as he moved to sit at the edge of Zack’s bed.  
  
“I was hoping you would come to see me,” Zack began eagerly. He pushed a heap of furs off his legs. He wore pants, though one pant leg was rolled up and pinned in place. The pants probably didn’t fit well over the splint that had been bandaged around his leg.  
  
Cloud’s blush was gone in an instant. He leaned closer, examining the bandaging. He wished he could see under it.  
  
“Don’t you want to introduce yourself, Cloud?” Zack’s voice had a playful edge to it that was starting to put Cloud at ease. Cloud looked up at the man and swallowed nervously. It was good that Zack didn’t seem to be put off by his quiet awkwardness. Cloud had never been very good at interacting with other people.  
  
“You’re Zack?” Cloud questioned. He almost winced. He’d been thinking about what to say all morning, and this wasn’t how he had expected it to go.  
  
“And you’re Cloud,” Zack offered. His smile widened into a grin as he offered his hand. His expression was so warm and genuine that Cloud found himself returning the smile despite his embarrassment. Cloud put his hand in Zack’s and squeezed his fingers in a firm shake.

“I… I wanted to… To see how you were doing… To apologize,” Cloud began. He stumbled over his words, but he managed to get them out. At the very least, he was sure he’d said the word “apologize,” which was a fine start. 

Zack used their handshake to pull Cloud against his side. It reminded Cloud painfully of Angeal when Zack wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders and gave him a firm squeeze. Zack even looked al little like Angeal. His eyes were the same brilliant mix of blue and green - a color that Cloud was sure he’d never seen on any human.  
  
“Be my friend and we’ll call it even,” Zack answered. The boy was already rubbing his jaw along Cloud’s hair. The scent he left behind wasn’t musky like Angeal. Instead, Zack smelled faintly of spring grass. Cloud knew immediately that he liked it.  
  
“Why would you want to be friends with me…?” Cloud turned his head and rubbed his jaw against Zack’s shoulder. He shuddered with the satisfaction of it. Was that his own scent?

It was strange how he hadn’t been able to pick it up until he’d placed it on someone else, but now he was aware of the subtle pine scent masking Zack’s. Cloud liked the mix even better. It reminded him of the early morning when the dew still clung to the blades of grass and the air still had a bit of bite to it. 

“I want to be your mate, and every romance should start with friendship,” Zack answered immediately. Cloud turned his head to look at Zack’s face. His expression was still open and honest. How did these men say such things without even a hint of irony?

“Well… What would a pair of friends do now?” Cloud asked. Maybe that question was too broad, but Cloud was at such a loss for what to do that he’d take any direction. He had been so certain that Zack would be angry with him. He wasn’t sure what to do about the man’s youthful charm and energy.  
  
“Have you learned to shift forms yet?” Zack questioned. He spoke more quickly now, as though he were excited. His over-bright eyes were staring into Cloud’s attentively as he waited for his answer. 

“Shifting? Like… Into a wolf?” Cloud felt foolish. He’d been focused on what he’d lost that he hadn’t considered what he might have gained when he joined Sephiroth and his pack. It hadn’t even crossed his mind that they were wolves - that he might be able to shift too.  
  
“Looks like you haven’t.” Zack grinned and started getting to his feet. He fumbled, shifting his weight awkwardly so as not to agitate his leg, but he managed to stand on his own.

“No,” Cloud admitted. His eyes followed Zack as the man limped toward the door. He wondered if he should help.  
  
“Come on, I’ll teach you how!” The limp didn’t seem to do anything to dampen Zack’s enthusiasm. Cloud followed the man closely as Zack made his way down out of the den. The day was bright and beautiful. The sun was high in the sky and there were few clouds. The snow was blinding as Cloud looked around with fresh eyes.  
  
“Am I actually allowed to run around outside?” Cloud questioned nervously. Sephiroth had let him leave the den before, but he hadn’t been more than three steps outside since he’d awoken.

“You aren’t a prisoner, Cloud,” Zack answered. He turned to smile brightly at the former human. Zack spoke his words with confidence, and Cloud felt his nerves ease. “You could run off alone. I don’t think Sephiroth would stop you if you wanted to leave.”

Zack turned to limped back to Cloud. He wrapped an arm around Cloud’s shoulders and leaned into him. His expression softened as he moved to whisper into Cloud’s ear - as though he were telling Cloud a secret. “I think Sephiroth would follow you, though. He’s always wanted pups, and he’ll protect you fiercely until we know if… Well, you know.”

That was the part of his change that really scared Cloud. He’d never considered being a parent before. It definitely wasn’t possible, but it was still a terrifying prospect. Cloud felt himself starting to pale as he thought about it, but then Zack affectionately rubbed his face against Cloud’s shoulder. “Don’t look so worried. Everything will be alright.”

Cloud wished desperately that he could believe that. The former human looked nervously to the side, and Zack lifted his head to rub his face against Cloud’s neck instead. The scent of grass had deepened just a bit. Was Zack trying to comfort him?

“I’m here for you, Cloud. Everything will work out. I promise,” Zack rumbled earnestly. Cloud swallowed hard. Zack’s nearness was making him feel funny. He shifted from foot to foot and swallowed. Cloud wanted to answer. He wanted to thank the other wolf, but Zack was talking again before he managed to get anything out.

“Let’s practice shifting,” Zack offered. “Here…” Zack led Cloud to stand in the center of the clearing. Zack gently brushed his fingers along Cloud’s shoulders, guiding him into a straight, relaxed posture. “Close your eyes, and take a few deep breaths.”

Cloud closed his eyes and released a long sigh. “Will I need to do this every time?”  
  
“No. This is just how my mother taught his pups,” Cloud felt an affectionate hand slide down his sides. The firm, warm pressure of them was strangely comforting. If Zack was here to help him, maybe he could do this after all.

“Just trust me,” Zack murmured. Cloud felt the young wolf nuzzle his shoulder again and some of the tension bled out of Cloud’s stubborn muscles.  
  
“My eyes are closed,” Cloud answered. His lips quirked in a soft smile as Zack’s hands trailed their way back up his back and came to rest on his shoulders. Zack’s thumbs began gently stroking Cloud’s collar as he prepared to instruct the new wolf.

“Okay… Deep breathes. Wait until you feel calm and even. Then slowly lean yourself forward. Imagine being able to stand and fall at the same time. Imagine a warm wave splashing over your head and sliding into the wolf’s body,” Zack ordered.  
  
Cloud leaned over slowly, shuddering as Zack’s hands trailed back down his back. He felt something like an itching under his skin. His stomach clenched. He felt something. An aching in his joins and a throbbing in his fingers.  
  
He panicked and stood again. He took a few quick breathes to calm himself.  
  
“It’s okay to be nervous the first time, Cloud. Just give yourself a few minutes, and then we’ll try again,” Zack offered. Cloud glanced over his shoulder and sighed when he saw the sweet smile on Zack’s face. The young wolf had a talent for disarming him.

“I have to sit down, but you keep going,” Zack ordered. He didn’t go far. The wolf limped a short way away and sat down in the snow. Cloud could see the sweat trailing down his neck and the slight furrowing of his brow that spoke to pain. He’d been doing a good job of hiding it, and Cloud had almost forgotten.  
  
Cloud shuddered. He didn’t want to disappoint Zack when he’d put the effort in to come out here with him. The former human took a deep breath, then attempted to lean forward again. It was strange how much it felt like Zack’s explanation.

The change felt like a tingling under his skin and just out of reach. It felt like diving his head under a wave of warm water and into the new senses of his wolf body. Cloud fumbled a few times, like a child jerking away after getting his feet wet.

He took a few more deep breathes, and then he held it when he dove under again. He couldn’t believe how quickly his new form materialized around him. It was as easy as breathing.  
  
He stood, trembling on new legs. He shook his body and marveled at the strength and reactiveness of his new muscles. It should have felt foreign and strange when he took his first step forward, but it felt entirely natural.  
  
This body was _his_.

Cloud could feel and smell everything. When the wind ruffled his fur, he felt the movement of it, but not the cold. It couldn’t penetrate the thick undercoat. New instincts fit over his own senses as easily as one might slip on a pair of glasses.

He turned his head, ears perked forward as he caught the scent of Zack a few feet away.  
  
The man was smiling widely and trying to get to his feet. Cloud approached quickly to stop him from rising. He pushed his head into Zack’s chest and breathed in deeply. He shuddered again. Why did he like that scent so much?

Suddenly, that didn’t feel so odd. This new perspective already knew that it liked Zack. It preened when the man ruffled his fur and laughed. He wanted to play with this man. He wanted to tumble around in the snow, pin him down, and then kiss his friendly face senseless.

He felt a rush - a thrill - of excitement. He jumped away from Zack, eyes bright as he loped in a circle around his new pack mate. He lowered his body to the ground, as though poised for Zack to chase him. He set his ears back as he waited. He knew Zack wanted him too. He could smell it. The chase would be exhilarating.  
  
“You are so beautiful, Cloud. Almost white with that hint of gold,” Zack praised. He had eyes swept over Cloud with excitement. Cloud huffed in annoyance and stepped forward to butt his head against Zack’s stomach - quietly urging his new pack mate to get up.

Zack laughed and rubbed his face against the top of Cloud’s head. “I want to play with you too, but I’m hurt, remember?” Zack lifted his leg as thought to show off the injury.

Guilt came crashing over his newfound excitement, and Cloud found himself whimpering pathetically. Zack’s smile faltered. “Hey now… It’s not your fault. Come here.”

Zack lifted his arms, and Cloud pressed into them. He was surprised to find his skin touching Zack’s. He hadn’t intended to shift back. It had been more of an impulse than a decision, but Cloud didn’t have time to dwell on it. 

Zack’s arms curled tightly around him. A warm hand rubbed up and down Cloud’s bare back. Cloud buried his face in Zack’s neck, accepting the comfort on pure instinct. He hadn’t realized he was naked. His clothes must have torn when he shifted.  
  
“It’s okay, Cloud. Feelings can be overwhelming in that form. I should have warned you. You didn’t mean to hurt me. It’s okay,” Zack promised. The other wolf was scenting Cloud again, rubbing his jaw against Cloud’s shoulder. It felt so nice. Why did it feel so good to be wanted like this?  
  
“Could I really stay…?” Cloud hadn’t even realized he’d said it aloud, but then Zack was pulling away to smile up at him. His smile was dazzling.

Had Cloud been this hopelessly smitten before? The wolf’s instincts hadn’t felt like they belonged to another being. They’d felt like his own, but Cloud was pretty sure his heart hadn’t been racing before he’d transformed. Now he felt transfixed on the wolf in front of him.

Zack’s fingers eased into Cloud’s hair, and, a heartbeat later, their lips were pressed together in a fierce kiss. Cloud was pretty sure Zack had been the one to pull him in first, but Cloud’s hands were also tangled in Zack’s hair. Maybe he’d moved first ?

Zack tilted his head, expertly slotting their mouths together. A warm tongue brushed against Cloud’s lips, and they parted eagerly to accept Zack’s exploration. Heat curled low in Cloud’s belly as Zack rumbled appreciatively above him.

Cloud whimpered, and Zack turned them over. Cloud found his back in the snow, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about the cold when Zack’s new erection was grinding down against his. Cloud wanted him closer somehow. He wanted those clothes gone so that he could explore skin. Cloud almost growled when Zack pulled away from his lips. The young wolf was smirking down at Cloud, his pupils blown wide with pleasure.

“Back to the den?” Zack suggested. His voice was deep with arousal, and Cloud felt his own dick twitch at the sound of it. He had no doubts about this. He _wanted_ Zack.

“I’ll race you,” Cloud answered smugly. Zack was off him in a moment. He was still limping, and Cloud pulled no punches. He raced to the den, but he waited for Zack just inside. As soon as Zack stepped through the entrance, Cloud was on him again, and they were far too busy exploring each other’s bodies for Zack to whine about his loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> It's my birthday, so I thought I would celebrate with an early update! I hope you all enjoy it. I have a real weakness for Cloud/Zack, so I'm kind of a sucker for this chapter. 
> 
> **Fun Fact:** This is the last chapter with no sex in it. I'm about to earn that "Porn with Plot" tag!  
>  **Bonus Fun Fact:** This story is un-beta'd. Please let me know if you see any typos, and I will fix them.
> 
> I still intend to post an additional chapter this weekend. However, I am moving into a new apartment on Saturday, so it may be later than usual.
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


	6. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud learns a little more about his new body while giving Zack the ride of his life.

Cloud and Zack were so distracted with one another that they could barely part lips long enough to fumble into Zack’s area of the den. Cloud was already naked after his first transformation, but Zack was still decidedly overdressed. Cloud had managed to tug Zack’s shirt over his head before they arrived in his room, but he still hadn’t worked out what to do about Zack’s pants.

Cloud’s thoughts stalled as Zack settled himself back onto the bed of furs with a pained whimper. Cloud pulled away to look over his would-be lover with concern. It was too easy to forget that Zack was injured, and Cloud didn’t want to be the reason he agitated his wounds. Zack smiled sheepishly, as though trying to re-assure Cloud that he was fine.

“We’ll, uh… Probably have to be careful?” Zack offered. His small, awkward smile was incredibly charming, and it did just enough to convince Cloud that he shouldn’t stop. The blond leaned in to press a few tender kisses along Zack’s jaw to sooth the other wolf’s nerves.  
  
“I’ll take care of you,” Cloud promised. He might have little-to-no sexual experience, but he was eager to please his partner. The blond lifted his hands, trailing them adoringly down Zack’s toned chest. Zack lay back slowly in the bed of furs. His eyes never left Cloud as he settled back against his cushions.

Cloud was ashamed to say that he ripped Zack’s pants in his eagerness to get them off. He was trying to be careful of Zack’s injured leg, and, in the end, the pant leg had to be sacrificed. Zack must have liked his eagerness, because Cloud found himself face-to-face with Zack’s dick at full-mast. It looked painfully hard - flushed red and already beading pre-cum.

Cloud shuddered with pleasure at the sight of it. Zack’s dick was perfect. It wasn’t as big as Sephiroth’s, but it was thick and beautifully curved. It felt soft and heavy in Cloud’s hand. He gave it a few, experimental strokes, and Zack groaned beautifully under his ministrations.

Cloud glanced up and swallowed at the hazy expression of pleasure on Zack’s face. The blond opened his mouth and experimentally slid his tongue up the underside of Zack’s swollen length. Zack bit his lip, and Cloud felt him tense under his hands. Cloud lips quirked. He liked this… _Being in control_.

He liked Zack too.

With every movement, Cloud felt the wetness growing between his legs. He knew that it should have alarmed him, but he liked the wet glide between his cheeks. Cloud had been attracted to men his entire life, and, though he was not practiced, Cloud knew how much preparation sex usually required. The new, natural lubrication was fucking convenient.

Cloud pulled away and stood slowly. The way Zack’s eyes combed over his naked body with clear appreciation was not lost on Cloud. He couldn’t imagine why any of these gorgeous men would be excited to play with him, but there was no arguing with Zack’s genuine enthusiasm. Everything he did seemed to please Zack as though he was excited just because Cloud was in the room with him.

Cloud felt wanted, and he desperately wanted to return the feeling.

Zack’s breath hitched with an audible hiss as Cloud moved to straddle his hips. Cloud might have been concerned if his expression wasn’t clearly one of pleasure. The dick that brushed against Cloud’s inner thigh was already liberally leaking pre-cum, and Cloud was starting to think he was torturing the poor guy.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Zack asked. His fingers trailed adoringly over Cloud’s pale thighs as he spoke, and Cloud found himself blushing darkly. Cloud only seemed able to keep up his confidence until someone praised him. He wondered if he would ever get over that.

The blond reached down and guided Zack’s length to his entrance. Maybe he should have prepared a bit more first, but Cloud didn’t want to. There was a new eagerness and urgency in him. Whatever new presence was inside him now, _the wolf_ , wanted to join with Zack, and it wanted him _now_.  
  
Cloud groaned as he slid down, slowly impaling himself on Zack’s length. It was a sound of deep rooted pleasure, and Zack made one to match. Cloud could feel every vein as he clenched down on the heavy weight of Zack’s dick inside him. Zack’s dick twitched in answer, and Cloud almost found himself whimpering again at the thrill of pleasure that came with it.  
  
They remained like that for a few breathes, getting accustomed to their joined bodies. Then Cloud lifted his hips and slowly slid down again. Zack’s hands found his hips, presumably to support him, but Cloud didn’t need the help. His new body was strong, and he relished in the power of it.

Cloud moaned his pleasure. Heat was already building in his core as he began to ride Zack in earnest. He revealed in the easy way that the muscles bunched and relaxed as he rocked himself in Zack’s lap. This body was sensitive and lethal, and it matched Cloud’s needs perfectly.  
  
Zack’s fingers tightened to near bruising strength a few times, and Cloud knew his lover was desperately struggling not to cum. The man’s hips kept rocking up into Cloud’s as if he couldn’t stand to have any space between them, or, more likely, he couldn’t handle so much friction without spilling his load too soon.  
  
Cloud leaned down and brought their lips together. Zack’s body rumbled with a low growl of affection and approval. He sat up, chasing Cloud’s lips when Cloud pulled away. Powerful arms wrapped Cloud in a tender embrace, and Cloud found himself smiling as he stared into the other wolf’s eyes. Zack rested their foreheads together, gently brushing his nose against Cloud’s.

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Zack warned.

Cloud already knew that was the case. Zack had been close before they’d even begun, and now Cloud could feel the steady leak of warm pre-cum inside him. Wolf semen must have run a lot hotter than a human’s. Cloud had been able to feel each and every jet of Sephiroth’s release, due to the incredible heat of it. He knew now that Zack would be no different.

“Cum for me,” Cloud ordered. His eyes were dark with smug affection and arousal. He was proud of himself for driving Zack to the edge. He wanted to watch the man fall over it, but then Zack reached between them to fist Cloud’s length.

Cloud bucked against him. He was so fucking sensitive. Zack’s thumb slid over the head of Cloud’s length, and Cloud whimpered pitifully. His lead lulled back, and Zack leaned forward to tenderly lick Cloud’s mate mark.

Cloud came undone. He thought he would outlast Zack, but his orgasm came over him with unexpected force. He spilled hard against Zack’s stomach. His inner walls clamped down violently on Zack’s length with the strength of his release.  
  
Zack followed Cloud over the edge. He rested his forehead against Cloud’s shoulder, whimpering as he spilled deep inside Cloud’s willing body.  
  
Cloud reveled in the familiar feeling of heat blooming at his core. He only wished gravity wasn’t taking it away from him. He missed the way he’d felt heat pooling in his belly the last time, but they could always go again. Next time he’d get Zack to take him from behind.

He was surprised to find the knot missing. Cloud remembered vividly the way the base of Sephiroth’s dick had expanded - locking them together and preventing any seed from escaping as the alpha filled him to the brim.  
  
Now the seed oozed out of him even with Zack still pulsing inside.

Cloud shuddered and lowered his hand to rest over his stomach. He hadn’t expected to be able to feel Zack inside him so vividly. He waited several breathes after the pulsing ended, allowed Zack to come slowly down from his orgasm-induced high before Cloud slowly eased off of him.

He moved to lay next to Zack, still panting softly as the other wolf turned to nuzzle his hair. “I think I could get used to that,” Zack rumbled adoringly. Cloud found himself pressing as close as possible.  
  
They remained like that for a while. Zack openly scented Cloud’s hair, holding him close until they were both calm and relaxed - clearly recovered from the exertion of sex. It was only then that Cloud felt brave enough to ask his question.  
  
“Um… Zack?”

“Cloudy?” Zack answered. Cloud felt the man’s lips curve into a smile against his forehead. Had Zack wanted him to ask more questions, or was he impressed with the new pet name?  
  
“Why was there no…? Well, when I had sex with Sephiroth I felt something… When he came. A pressure,” Cloud tried to explain.

“You mean the knot?” Zack questioned. His arm tightened around Cloud just a bit as though to assure him that his questions were natural and welcomed. When Cloud remained silent for a moment, Zack went on.

“A knot forms during sex with an alpha, like Sephiroth or Angeal. It locks them into place with their mate. Genesis and I are betas. We can’t form knots, but we have… Other advantages,” Zack explained. His fingers began to trail slowly down the length of Cloud’s back.

Cloud’s brow furrowed with though. He lifted a leg, curling it around Zack’s to ground himself. Zack’s fingers slid back up the length of his spine and then slowly down again.  
  
“Betas can just… Keep cumming. We’re ready to go several times a day. An alpha needs a knot, because they usually have only one shot to give. I mean, it’s explosive, but it takes a long time to recover. Unless their omega is in heat, it can take days for them to get it up again,” Zack continued. “Betas also have more pliant bodies. We stretch out easier than an alpha, and we have at least a little lubrication, though not nearly as much as you do.”

Cloud hummed appreciatively. “And what about omegas?”

Zack brushed his tongue lazily against Cloud’s mate mark, and Cloud felt his body begin to relax again despite the anxiety he felt about his new status. Had he been seeking comfort? Is that why he was half sprawled across the other wolf’s body? Could Zack tell?

“The omega are child bearers, which makes them precious. They’re the least common among shifters. They go into heat twice a year, unless they fall pregnant,” Zack answered simply. His hand came to rest against the small of Cloud’s back, providing just a bit of comforting pressure.

Cloud bit his lip. “Is it possible that you just got me pregnant? I-Is there a way to avoid it?”

Zack pressed a kiss to Cloud’s forehead. “You can only get pregnant when you’re in heat Cloud, if you’re capable of it at all.”

Zack lowered his head, nuzzling Cloud’s cheek and then his jaw. He moved lower until he was nuzzling Cloud’s marked scent gland again. “I would have warned you before we tangled if I thought you might get pregnant,” Zack promised.  
  
His tongue slid lazily over the mark again, sending another gentle wave of pleasure and contentment through Cloud’s body. Cloud was going to like these impromptu cuddling sessions. The skinship was warming him in ways that fur couldn’t, and Zack liberal expressions of affection made Cloud feel safe and pleasantly lethargic.

“If you’re carrying a pup, it’ll be Sephiroth’s,” Zack explained. “If not, you’ll go into heat again in another six months or so. I… I’m not really sure what you can do to avoid pregnancy, other than avoiding sex. I’m not sure you want to do that either. We all heard you crying the last time,” Zack admitted.

Cloud swallowed hard. He couldn't remember all of his heat, but he definitely remembered the pain. He wasn't convinced he would have survived it without Sephiroth's help. “W-Would you lick the mark again?”

He felt Zack smile against his collar bone as he shifted and slid his tongue over the junction of Cloud’s neck and shoulder again. Cloud shuddered and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the heat spreading from the mark. Zack’s fingers were still tenderly stroking his spine.  
  
“I hope you’ll let me leave my own mark someday,” Zack crooned. “I’m already aching to.” Zack gave Cloud a gentle tug, and the blond shifted until he could lay on top of his new lover’s body without upsetting his injured leg.  
  
“I hope we’ll be friends, at least. Best friends,” Zack babbled. “I’ll show you all the best trails, and, as soon as my leg heals up, I’ll teach you how to hunt like a wolf. You’ll love it,” Zack promised. He continued to discuss some of his favorite mountain-side activities, and Cloud allowed his eyes to drift closed as he listened. It was refreshing to hear someone talk about what it was like to actually live up in the mountains instead of asking him about children.

Cloud was shocked by how easily he was beginning to accept his new situation. He wasn’t sure he wanted to, but he was absolutely certain that he wanted Zack. Cloud relaxed further, continuing to enjoy the tender touches. He was almost asleep when Zack’s fingers trailed up and into his hair. The man rubbed soothing circles into Cloud’s scalp while he rested.

Cloud could at least try to be part of this pack. He supposed he already was giving it a try, and he certainly wasn’t ready to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> I am all moved into the new place! Still have some paperwork to handle for the old place and a few more boxes to unpack, but I think this is a definite change for the better. Hopefully, I'll be working on my other projects again soon.
> 
> And here is your promised update! :D I think this chapter ended up being a little on the short side. I'm not sure how that happened, but I hope it's contents make up for it. 
> 
> The next chapter will be posted later this week! This one will clarify some bonding rules and pack intentions, but it focus primarily on Angeal/Cloud. ;D Be prepared for Cloud's shameless appreciation for Angeal's physique.
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


	7. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud spends some time learning about pack life with Genesis, and then decides to give Angeal's knot a try.

A few short days later, Cloud found himself stitching clothing with Genesis. The wolf had approached him for his help, stating that if he was going to keep ripping clothes, he may as well learn how to mend them. Now they sat together just outside the den with a basket of worn clothes between them.

Cloud was enjoying the brisk air despite Genesis’s apparent frustration. After all, Cloud could see man’s annoyance for what it was - an attempt to grow closer.

Genesis seemed to be the least social of Cloud’s new pack mates, but even Cloud could see that he wanted to become more familiar. The man refused to say so outright. Instead, he found excuses to get close to Cloud and tried to seem as nonchalant about it as possible. It was a stark contrast to Zack, who kept draping himself over Cloud’s lap and whining for his attention.

Genesis scowled as they worked, but he also sat as close to Cloud as he could without touching him. Cloud wondered if Genesis was worried that he would pull away if the older wolf pressed against his side. He wouldn’t. The other pack members did it often enough. They all seemed to crave touch, and Cloud was embarrassed to say that he was enjoying it.

Sephiroth, especially, seemed hungry for touch. He was avoiding having long conversations with Cloud, but he never missed a change to touch Cloud in passing.

Genesis leaned over as he watched Cloud sew. His scowl was slowly smoothing into something more relaxed as they sat together. “It’s beautiful work. You are much better stitcher than I am.”

“Hunters should have practical skills. I helped my mother with everything. She used to repair clothing for extra money in the winter,” Cloud explained readily. He and his mother had been alone in the world, and Cloud was accustomed to doing everything he possibly could on his own. There had been no money to pay for repairs or luxuries - like new clothing.

Genesis leaned closer and gently nudged Cloud’s shoulder. Was he experimenting? Trying to gauge Cloud’s reaction? Cloud leaned subtly toward the other wolf, openly accepting his touch.

“That’ll be a big help here. To live in the mountains, we all have to pitch in.” Genesis shifted until they were finally touching, and Cloud found himself welcoming the body pressed against his side. He couldn’t stop the small shiver of pleasure as Genesis’s warmth began to seep into his chilled skin.

“We all hunt, though Sephiroth and Zack like to go out more often than the rest of us,” Genesis began. He set his stitching aside and wrapped an arm around Cloud’s middle. Cloud leaned back until Genesis was supporting most of his weight. He felt some of the tension ease from Genesis’s body. Cloud knew he hadn’t been imagining it. Genesis was nervous.

“Angeal and I manage a lot of the crafting. I handle sorting, record keeping, and planning,” Genesis continued. He rested his head on top of Cloud’s. Cloud closed his eyes as he took in the near-herbal scent of the man. It reminded him faintly of rosemary, though not nearly so strong or fragrant. 

“Angeal does most of the cooking. He has a head for spices and plants.” Genesis’s fingers slid under Cloud’s shirt until they rested gently over Cloud’s bare stomach. His fingers were warm and gentle. “And Sephiroth is our leader. He makes a lot of the decisions for the pack. We trust him implicitly.”

Cloud hummed, relaxing into Genesis’s hold. He liked this. Genesis seemed to have an easier time explaining things than the others, and this was a good opportunity to ask his questions. “And… How does bonding work?”  
  
Cloud couldn’t see it, but Genesis was giving the beauty a knowing look. The man didn’t smirk or gloat, which was the exact reason that Cloud had chosen to ask him. Genesis seemed more serious than Zack or Angeal, and he wouldn’t take hope in Cloud’s questions the way Sephiroth might.

“A bond is a permanent show of intimacy between partners. It allows you to feel an echo of what your mate is feeling. It’s faint, but it can be a powerful thing. You feel things more sharply when your bond mate is upset or in danger,” Genesis offered. “It can be helpful in warding off unwanted attention, but it’s most beneficial during sex. You’ve felt some of that already, I imagine.”

Cloud barely even flushed. He was getting accustomed to all of the open discussion about sex. There was no one outside of the pack to hear them anyway.

“It’s permanent? I mean… If it is, shouldn’t you be in love before you offer to mark someone?” Cloud asked. He cracked his eyes open, curious to see Genesis’s expression. The wolf was smiling at him with an unfamiliar softness.  
  
“Yes. It is permanent.”

“They why is everyone offering to bond with me?” Cloud asked. His voice had grown quiet in his nervousness.

“Cloud, we were all in love before we bonded. Long before. It is a commitment similar to human marriage.” Genesis’s fingers curled against Cloud’s stomach began tenderly stroking his pale skin. “Part of the reason we’re offering now is circumstance. Our pack has no omega, and we want pups. It’s… Not very romantic, but it would be irresponsible not to admit that it plays a part.”

Cloud’s brow furrowed. It wasn’t what he wanted to hear, but it was what he expected. He liked Genesis’s honesty, and the warm hand on his belly kept him grounded and calm while he listened.  
  
“Sephiroth was going to kill you for what happened to Zack,” Genesis continued. Cloud felt his throat constricting, and Genesis nuzzled the side of his head in an attempt to sooth him. “We understand that you didn’t mean to, Cloud. Please don’t fret… What I mean to say is that you were spared because you are an omega, and… Changing someone is an intimate and rare thing.”

“Sephiroth had to form a mate bond with you in order to complete your turning. You need only bite him back to complete it,” Genesis explained. “It… Changes things. One might call it fate. Sephiroth’s wolf already recognizes you as its mate, and so we have all accepted you too. If you leave, we will mourn the loss. Some part of Sephiroth may always be empty after you leave.”  
  
“Would I feel any side effects?” Cloud asked. Genesis nuzzled his bite mark tenderly, and Cloud felt his emotions begin to calm.  
  
“No, or I should say you shouldn’t. The bite is a gift. Sephiroth has given you his, but you are not obligated to return it,” Genesis answered. His lips brushed over Cloud’s mark as he spoke. “I cannot be sure, but only because most chose to complete their bonds.”

* * *

Cloud approached Angeal cautiously. The enormous shifter offered him a smile in greeting, apparently unbothered by Cloud’s obvious unease. Angeal didn’t seem to care if Cloud was nervous or quiet. The alpha rarely addressed Cloud’s anxiety with words, and that was one of Cloud’s favorite things about him.

Angeal was always happy to wait for Cloud to calm himself down or seek comfort. The man didn’t hover or press, and he took his cues from Cloud so he never overstepped any of the blonde’s social boundaries.

“Can I sleep with you tonight?” Cloud requested. His voice was quiet, and his words came with just a bit of tension. Angeal wondered what he was up to, but, instead of asking, he looped his arms around Cloud’s body and pulled him against his side.  
  
“You can sleep with me every night,” Angeal flirted. Cloud flushed against him. Somehow, Angeal’s attempts at flirting sounded less like pick-up lines and more like romantic promises. Cloud would never get accustomed to that easy going romanticism.

The former human carefully took Angeal’s hand in his and played with the alpha’s fingers. “Can we go now?” Cloud tried to flirt back, but he wasn’t sure if was doing it right.  
  
Angeal glanced at the herbs he’d been working on and shook his head in poorly hidden amusement. He’d regret it if he tried to take the time to put his work away. Cloud was so nervous and tense that Angeal feared he might bolt at any moment. Instead, Angeal set his things aside and allowed Cloud to lead him back toward his private part of the den.

Angeal lay down on the bed of furs. Cloud slid in beside him and pressed up against his side. Angeal nuzzled the top of the beauty’s head and began rumbling his contentment. Angeal wished Cloud would sleep beside him more often. Knowing the omega was safe in their den was enough, but nothing matched the deep-rooted satisfaction that came when the omega was tucked in his arms.

He felt the boy’s chest heave with a sigh, and, when Angeal glanced down, Cloud’s lovely brow was furrowed with thought. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Angeal questioned.

The alpha gave the younger man another affectionate squeeze. Angeal was warm and gentle and safe. His arm was a comforting weight around Cloud’s middle, and that gave Cloud the confidence to finally ask his question.

“How do I initiate sex?” Cloud murmured. He sounded a little pained as he spoke, as thought the fact that he didn’t know how to start was something shameful. Cloud had never tried to flirt with or seduce anyone when he was human. He had no idea how to begin.

Fortunately, Angeal didn’t seem to need much prompting. The alpha rolled them over and pinned Cloud playfully against the furs. Cloud’s eyes went wide and his pupils noticeably dilated. He spread his legs just a little further, settling Angeal between them.

The alpha was always pleasantly surprised by Cloud’s innocence. He’d never known anyone so nervous to also be so direct. It was an _intoxicating_ combination. Angeal’s thumbs brushed gently against Cloud’s wrists. “Are you asking?”

“Yes,” Cloud answered, looking up at Angeal with unwavering determination.

“I was hoping you would,” Angeal admitted. He lowered his head and pressed a few tender kisses over the length of Cloud’s pale throat. “Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?” The man’s fingers trailed slowly down the length of Cloud’s pale body. He pushed Cloud’s shirt up, and Cloud lifted himself just enough that Angeal was able to pull it over his head and toss it aside.

“I… I don’t have a lot of experience,” Cloud warned.

“Just relax, Cloud. I’ll take care of you,” Angeal rumbled. The wolf lowered his hands, easing Cloud’s pants down his hips. His movements were careful and reverent for Cloud, but the alphawas much less mindful of his own pants. Angeal only pulled away from his lover for a moment to be rid of them, and Cloud worried that he might have to mend them later.

Cloud swallowed, trying to reign in his embarrassment as Angeal crawled over him one again.

The man was enormous, and Cloud couldn’t help but take perverse pleasure in the way Angeal’s body completely eclipsed his own. Cloud eased his legs around Angeal’s hips and gave him an experimental squeeze. The omega marveled at the way he could feel hard muscles contracting against his thighs.

Angeal continued to lay a path of slow kisses down Cloud’s chest, and the omega found himself arching against the heat of the alpha’s open mouth. Angeal glanced up at his lover as he wrapped his lips around one of Cloud’s nipples with purpose. Cloud’s hair was already mussed and his cheeks were flushed a soft pink. Angeal couldn’t wait to see what a little teasing might do to that expression.

Angeal sucked gently on the sensitive nub and Cloud arched against him. The former human had never been touched like that before. He struggled briefly against Angeal’s renewed hold on his wrists as his stomach muscles clenched in response. His dick twitched, and he moaned pathetically as Angeal’s tongue swirled around his nipple. Cloud couldn’t remember them ever having been so sensitive before.

Angeal was smirking when Cloud looked down at him again. The wolf released Cloud’s wrists and trailed his fingers slowly down Cloud’s sides. “Tell me what you want, Cloud…”

“I want you inside me,” Cloud answered immediately.

The blond’s legs eased up Angeal’s hips and locked around him. Cloud tugged gently, trying to bring Angeal closer to him, but the man was frustratingly sturdy. He didn’t move an inch, and Cloud found himself growling low in his throat. 

“Don’t like to be teased, Cloudy?” Angeal crooned as he continued kissing his way slowly down Cloud’s stomach until he reached his prize. Angeal’s hands alighted on Cloud’s hips, and his thumbs began rubbing circles in Cloud’s skin. Cloud’s dick was flushed a familiar pink. It practically begged for Angeal’s attention, and the alpha was more than happy to provide.

“A-Ang…?” Cloud questioned. The blond reached down, hesitantly brushing his fingers through Angeal’s hair.

Angeal lifted his head enough to make eye contact, then he wrapped his lips around Cloud’s swollen length. Cloud’s breath hitched as Angeal began to suck. He lowered his head slowly, and Cloud found himself trying to buck up into the wet heat.  
  
Angeal’s held his hips firmly down as he began to bob his head. Cloud released a strangled whimper. He’d never had anyone do this for him before. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. It felt fucking amazing. Was he supposed to be doing something to help? How did he reciprocate?  
  
His fingers tightened their grip in Angeal’s hair. “Fuck… Angeal!” Cloud hissed, but Angeal didn’t pause. He was incredibly good with his tongue. It was hard for Cloud to follow exactly what was happening, but he could feel every swipe of it over the sensitive head. He wasn’t going to last long if Angeal kept doing that.

“A-Ang… Please, I want…” Cloud began to beg when he finally felt Angeal shift. The alpha released his grip on one hip, and, a moment later, Cloud felt one of the wolf’s fingers ease inside him. Cloud was so wet already that it met no resistance, but Cloud was surprised by how much even the small penetration grounded him.  
  
He sighed, trying to focus on the digit easing in and out of his body instead of being overwhelmed by the unexpected blow job. A few thrusts later, Angeal pushed another finger in. Cloud groaned and rolled his head back against the furs. The sensations were quickly becoming too much.

Angeal lifted his head with a wet pop, and Cloud’s tense body finally relaxed. “You don’t have to hold yourself back, Cloud. If you want to cum, go ahead, I’ll just bring you around again.” It was an enticing promise, but it wasn’t at all what Cloud wanted.

“I want you inside me first,” Cloud admitted. It was embarrassing, but it was true. He couldn’t quite explain it, but he knew now that he liked having something to clench down on. He wanted to feel it again.

Cloud could swear he smelled how much his words affected Angeal. The wolf grinned widely up at him. “Anything you want, Cloud,” Angeal promised as he crawled over his lover’s beautiful body once again.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Angeal’s neck, trailing his finger’s through the wolf’s hair as Angeal guided himself inside Cloud’s waiting body. They both groaned with shared satisfaction as Angeal fully seated himself in one, smooth stroke. Pleasure coiled deep in Cloud’s stomach despite the slow burn caused by the stretch.

He hadn’t been able to compare them up close, but Cloud felt certain that Angeal was a good deal gurthier than Zack had been. His dick felt like a heavy weight in Cloud’s lower belly, and the omega openly enjoyed the way it felt as it began to slide slowly in and out of him.

“You are so beautiful. I could watch you like this all day,” Angeal praised again. It wasn’t long before he picked up the pace, and Cloud was incredibly thankful for it. He was so close to finishing, but Angeal didn’t seem to want to let him. Every time Cloud’s muscles began to tense with the start of his orgasm, Angeal would slow his pace.  
  
The man was exhausting, but the tight heat coiled in Cloud’s middle was also incredibly good. Cloud held out until both of them were slick with sweat and his dick was painfully red and steadily leaking before he reached down to touch himself.  
  
Angeal moved to intercept his hand, and Cloud felt an unfamiliar sound bubble up from his throat. It was a soft keen, a cry of need. Cloud was startled that he’d made the sound, but it did exactly as he’d hoped. Angeal came undone.  
  
Angeal slammed into the omega with renewed strength. Cloud let his head fall back, exposing his throat, as he came hard between them. Angeal turned his head to the side, forcing himself to look away from Cloud’s inviting neck to prevent himself from biting - as he badly wanted to.

Cloud felt the knot begin to form, and his knees trembled with weakness as it caught and expanded to its full size. Angeal pushed himself in as deep as possible, and Cloud found himself keening again as the alpha finally began to cum. 

  
It felt incredible. Cloud felt boneless, exhausted, and completely sated. He panted against the furs and closed his eyes as he relished each pulse of Angeal’s orgasm. The heat of it made Cloud feel like he was turning to jelly. Again, he felt like a slow spreading pool of warmth in his middle, but, this time, Cloud felt fully awake and capable of enjoying it.

He lifted a hand, lazily spreading his fingers over his stomach. Even minutes later, Angeal’s dick occasionally twitched, delivering another thick jet of seed. Just thinking about it made Cloud wish they could go again.  
  
Angeal had turned his face back toward Cloud and was affectionately licking and sucking hickies into Cloud’s throat. He carefully avoided the scent glands as he worked. He rumbled with contentment, clearly enjoying his chance to lay some visible claim on Cloud’s skin.  
  
Cloud lazily traced circles Angeal’s muscular shoulders with his fingertips. “How… How long does the knot last?” His voice was a little hoarse and low after their lovemaking, but Angeal didn’t seem to mind.  
  
“It won’t be much longer,” Angeal promised. He nuzzled the side of Cloud’s face, and Cloud found himself releasing his own rumbling, wolf’s purr.  
  
“It feels… Really good,” Cloud admitted. He felt weak for the pressure inside him, and he wasn’t sure how he could ever resign himself to never having sex like this again.

They rested a while longer until Angeal was finally able to pull his knot free and lay beside Cloud. The omega stifled down a whine at the loss of the pleasant weight and heat inside him, but was calmed again when Angeal licked Cloud’s mate mark.  
  
“I… Is that how it would feel if I wanted to have sex with Sephiroth again?” Cloud questioned.

Angeal leaned up on one arm to smile down at his new lover. “Well, everyone has sex a little differently, but Sephiroth is an alpha. Physically, it would be similar.”

“But I have to decide if I want to bond before I can approach him… Don’t I?” Cloud asked. He was sure that was true. He’d seen the way Sephiroth’s eyes followed him. The man wanted an answer, and even waiting for it seemed hard for him. Adding sex to the mix was only going to make it worse.

“That would be wise,” Angeal agreed. He brushed a gentle hand down the curve of Cloud’s side. “I think the unfinished bond has been a little painful for him.”

Cloud hummed his understanding and nuzzled Angeal’s shoulder.

“I hope you’ll stay, Cloud.” Angeal’s fingers lowered to brush adoringly over the slight distention of Cloud’s belly. He smiled at the sight of it. Cloud was still full of his seed, which meant he was actively trying to keep it from leaking out of him. He wasn’t completely successful. They had some cleaning to do before either of them could sleep, but Angeal was touched by the attempt.  
  
“I adore you, you should know. It’s hard to imagine saying goodby to you now,” Angeal stated plainly. He managed to pull Cloud just a little closer. He rested a hand firmly against Cloud’s lower back and rubbed his scent glands against Cloud’s hair again.

Cloud swallowed nervously and hid his face against Angeal’s neck. He felt the same way, but he wasn’t ready to say so. It wasn’t easy to make the decision to stay, especially when it meant closing the door on the life he’d always known. But.. He was almost ready. He knew, for certain, that he didn’t want to give up his pack mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone, 
> 
> Here is your promised weekly update! :D Thank you all for your support of this work~ We only have a few more chapters to go, and I'll be sad to see it end. Here's hoping that I'll have some additional projects ready to post by the time it's over. 
> 
> That said, I am planning to write some short-form sequels for this piece. Let me know if there is anything you would be curious to see! I'd take any interesting ideas if you have them. :D 
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


	8. Whelp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud and Genesis learn the results of Cloud's previous heat. Cloud makes a decision and shares it with Sephiroth in the most satisfying way possible.

A few weeks passed by quickly, and soon they were in deep winter. The snow was thick on the ground, and the wolves were spending more and more time in the den. Cloud frequently made himself at home in Zack or Angeal’s spaces. The omega remained somewhat shy of sex while he weighed his options, but he loved to be held.

Cloud especially loved to be near Sephiroth. The man’s scent soothed Cloud to his bones, and each touch caused warmth to curl deep in his belly. Still, he avoided sleeping beside the silver wolf or allowing their touches to get too intimate. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to, but Cloud hadn’t made his decision. He could see how much Sephiroth ached for an answer - or even a hint that he was leaning one way or another.

The impending decision weighed on Cloud’s shoulders, but it wasn’t what caused him to become more unsettled as time passed. Cloud was restless in a way he’d never been before, and Genesis seemed hyper aware of it. The beta kept bringing him things to distract himself with, and so he was there when Cloud began to vomit in the early mornings.

It became a habit. Cloud would get up earlier than everyone else and linger near the entrance so that he could go find some quiet place to vomit before returning to the den.

Cloud was afraid of what it meant. It could easily be a stomach flu, but Cloud was painfully aware of the other possibility. He was doing his best to keep it from his pack mates, but it was impossible to hide his discomfort from Genesis.

Genesis always seemed to know when Cloud was feeling unwell. He would follow Cloud out of the den, and hold Cloud’s hair away from his face while he emptied his stomach. The beta always gently rubbed Cloud’s back until the nausea passed.

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Genesis rarely spoke and did his best to comfort his potential pack mate. Cloud always found himself returning to Genesis’s part of the den to curl up with the man after each event. They didn’t talk much, but Genesis was extremely physically affectionate. He was good with his hands and skilled at chasing the aches from Cloud’s body.

Cloud was finding himself more and more exhausted. After another morning of quietly vomiting, Cloud found himself curled up with Genesis again. The other wolf was slowly rubbing circles Cloud’s back while they warmed up under a heap of furs.

“Cloud… You realize you are pregnant, don’t you? Your scent hasn’t shifted yet, but you are definitely carrying pups.” Genesis had finally said the words out loud, and Cloud could feel himself paling.

It was true. He did know. He’d been anxious and worried, and he knew it was true at his very core. “What should I do?” Cloud muttered, closing his eyes tightly against the oncoming wave of panic. He wasn’t built for this, and he’d never even considered the possibility of parenthood before his turning. 

“Tell Sephiroth. He’ll be thrilled,” Genesis answered easily. Cloud felt the man’s lips brush against his forehead. He tried to force himself to relax.   
  
“What if I can never go home?”

“Do you want to go home?” Genesis countered. “What are you returning to?”

Cloud was quiet for some time, and he was grateful that Genesis did nothing to entice him to answer. A far amount of time had passed before he finally spoke. “I don’t have anything waiting for me, but…” He trailed off as his throat began to tighten. 

“You’re afraid?” Genesis offered. Cloud nodded against his chest. It was hard for him to accept the slough of changes. He’d lost his mother, his home, and his humanity in less than a year. He wasn’t ready to make a decision about his entire future.

“We will be here to support you,” Genesis promised. He lifted Cloud’s hand and gently kissed the back of Cloud’s slender fingers. Cloud lifted his eyes to watch and found himself relaxing with contentment as Genesis turned his hand over and pressed another tender kiss to his palm.   
  
“You won’t ever need to be alone again,” Genesis promised. Cloud lifted his head. His throat was only tightening further. He swallowed hard, but it didn’t stop the tears from coming. Genesis was still smiling at him. He lowered his head and began kissing Cloud’s tears away.   
  
Cloud lifted his hands to cup Genesis’s cheeks. He guided Genesis into a long, tender kiss. Genesis pulled Cloud closer, moulding their bodies bodies together. One kiss led to another, and soon they were in a tender make out session.

Genesis trailed a hand down the omega’s body and brushed his fingers over the bulge in Cloud’s pants. Cloud groaned and squirmed. There was no hiding his arousal, but he could hear the rest of the den beginning to stir. Would any of them care if they heard what he wanted to do to Genesis?

Cloud pulled away abruptly, looking toward the main cavern when he heard Sephiroth’s voice. He whimpered softly with need.

Genesis looked over the omega with a familiar, knowing smile. He lifted Cloud’s hand and pressed a final kiss to the scent gland on Cloud’s wrist. “Go tell him. I’ll be there if you change your mind.”

Cloud scrambled to his feet and hurried off. Now that he knew what he wanted to do, he was desperate to talk to Sephiroth.

* * *

Cloud still smelled faintly of arousal and Genesis when he entered the main chamber and reached for Sephiroth’s hand. Sephiroth fought the feeling, but he couldn’t help but stiffen with jealousy. Cloud hadn’t returned to Sephiroth’s bed even once, and Sephiroth knew that Cloud had been intimate with the rest of his mates.

“Sephiroth… I want to tell you something,” Cloud muttered nervously. The beauty was looking at his feet and awkwardly shifting his weight.

Sephiroth bristled. He wasn’t sure what Cloud wanted, but he doubted it was anything good. Cloud had been avoiding him, and, if he was here now, that meant he’d probably come to a decision. Sephiroth wished he could run, but there was no escaping this particular problem.

“What is it?” Sephiroth asked. He couldn’t help that his tone was clipped. His voice wavered with the threat of a growl at the back of his throat.

“W-Why…” Cloud paused to clear his throat, “Why do you sound so upset?” The beauty looked so stricken by Sephiroth’s tone that the silver wolf felt taken aback. The alpha stepped forward and took Cloud’s hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze to reassure his would-be mate.

Whatever his feelings, Sephiroth didn’t ever want to upset Cloud.

“I know you do not prefer me, Cloud. I fear your decision. I did not mean to sound angry with you,” Sephiroth admitted. Cloud squeezed Sephiroth’s hand back, and Sephiroth forced himself not to take too much hope in the comforting gesture.

“No! I… I like you very much,” Cloud promised. The omega took a half step closer, looking up into Sephiroth’s eyes as he crowded into the alpha’s space.

“What?” Sephiroth sounded a little breathless. The omega took in Sephiroth’s wide eyes and the furrow of his brow, and knew without a doubt that he’d surprised bonded. Had Sephiroth really thought that Cloud didn’t want him?

“Sephiroth, I think I’m pregnant. I-I’ve been showing some symptoms, and I-“ Cloud was cut off when Sephiroth leaned down to kiss him hard on the mouth. He wrapped an arm tightly around Cloud’s body and pulled him as close as possible.

It was sudden, but Cloud could feel Sephiroth’s chest rumbling with pleasure. The omega wrapped his arms around the men’s neck and pulled himself up until his legs were wrapped around Sephiroth’s hips. He wanted to leave no room for his alpha’s doubt. Cloud wanted Sephiroth. He wanted to embrace his pack.

Sephiroth slid an arm under Cloud, easily supporting the blond’s weight as he carried him back to his part of the den. Cloud pulled at Sephiroth’s clothes with every step, and they were mostly off by the time Sephiroth reached his den. Sephiroth carefully lay his pregnant mate down on the furs.

The alpha focused on getting out his pants, though his silver eyes never left Cloud. By the time the blond had pulled his shirt over his head, Sephiroth was blessedly naked. The alpha knelt beside his omega and began helping Cloud out of the rest of his clothes with deft fingers.

The alpha’s touch was near reverent as his fingers trailed down newly exposed skin. Sephiroth gently spread Cloud’s legs apart and took his place between them. Cloud whined softly. He didn’t want to waste any time, but Sephiroth seemed determined to torture him a little longer.

Slender fingers traced Cloud’s muscles. They trailed downward until they were sliding up the underside of Cloud’s length. They wrapped slowly around the straining flesh, and the alpha gave Cloud a few experimental strokes. The omega writhed.

Cloud was practically gushing slick when Sephiroth finally eased two fingers into his waiting body. He whined, looking down at Sephiroth with hazy, unfocused eyes. He whimpered Sephiroth’s name, quietly begging him to hurry. The omega was delighted when the alpha withdrew his fingers and moved to position himself at Cloud’s leaking entrance.   
  
Cloud’s breath caught when Sephiroth eased inside. The omega swallowed hard and tilted his head back. Sephiroth pressed tender, open-mouthed kisses along the length of Cloud’s throat and the expanse of his shoulder. As he finally drew his hips back and eased them forward for the first time, he moved to suck on Cloud’s mate mark.  
  
Cloud’s body lost all tension. Pleasure pulsed from his mark with more strength than the other wolves have been able to solicit. Would it always feel like this once the rest of his mates marked him?   
  
“Stay with me,” Sephiroth begged. His voice was husky and affectionate as his fingers trailed over Cloud’s belly. “I want you, Cloud… Always.” His pace was gentle and steady, his gaze reverent, and Cloud felt like he was melting.

Cloud wrapped his arms possessively around Sephiroth’s shoulders, keeping him closer as the wolf began to thrust in earnest. Cloud kept him close as Sephiroth worked them up slowly. Cloud brought their lips together. He slid his tongue over Sephiroth’s eagerly, and Sephiroth responded in kind. The alpha thread his fingers through Cloud’s hair, supporting his head.

Cloud found himself lost in Sephiroth’s familiar scent. He could feel the echoes of his previous heat in this room. He could remember feeling warm and desperate but also safe.

Cloud could almost hear Sephiroth’s heat-induced promises to care for him - to keep him. Cloud rocked his hips back, rolling them carefully. Sephiroth rewarded him with a low groan of pleasure. Cloud’s body rumbled with a soft purr and Sephiroth answered with one his own.

Cloud was in love. Why had it taken him so long to do this?

Cloud felt like an idiot. He shouldn’t be love sick over a man he’d only known a few short weeks, but he was undeniably besotted. Cloud kept glancing at Sephiroth’s shoulders. The large glands on his collar bones had clear marks. Two on one side and a single mark on the other.

He’d bite there.

Cloud’s rumbling only grew louder. He should have been panicking. He was making an enormous decision, and he hadn’t told anyone his plans. But this was right. With each stolen kiss and nuzzle, Cloud became more and more certain.

Sephiroth was getting close. Cloud could feel the knot starting to expand inside his waiting body. Cloud had cum already. Semen coated his stomach. He knew it was time, and he couldn’t believe how ready he was.

Cloud lifted a hand, sliding his fingers through Sephiroth’s hair. He curled his fingers in the hair at the base of Sephiroth’s neck and pulled his lover down to meet him. Cloud’s teeth found their mark and sank deep into the scent gland. Sephiroth released a strangled sound of surprise then went completely still.

The change was near instant. Cloud could taste the blood in his mouth, but he also felt the smokey haze of Sephiroth’s pleasure warm in the back of his mind as the alpha began to cum deep inside him.

For weeks, Cloud had been obsessed with the heat that pooled inside him when his lovers filled his willing body, but now he scarcely noticed. The bond settled over his senses completely. At first, he felt nothing but pleasure and surprise, but it quickly gave way to a haze of contentment.   
  
Cloud rubbed his hair against Sephiroth’s jaw, allowing himself to focus on Sephiroth’s feelings warming at the back of his mind. Cloud gave his new mate a few moments to adjust, then slid his tongue over Sephiroth’s new mark.

Sephiroth went boneless against him. He relaxed against Cloud’s body, and Cloud found he didn’t even mind the weight of the man over him. Cloud slid his fingers slowly through Sephiroth’s silky hair again. He still felt like a fool, but he could feel Sephiroth’s reassurance through their bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> Well, we all know Cloud's expecting now! :D Only a couple chapters left on this story. 
> 
> I'm still thinking about those short-form sequels. Let me know if you have any ideas. Open to story ideas too, of course. :D 
> 
> Things are going well on my end. I'm ALMOST moved in. Just need to hang my pictures tomorrow. I've been a lot happier and better inspired in the new place. Here's hoping it shows in my next few works! 
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


	9. Bonding - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud bonds with Angeal and Zack.

Cloud was settling in very well now that he had decided to stay. He did everything whole heartedly, and the other wolves were clearly relieved now that they knew there was a future in their romantic interludes. Everything slowed down to a much more comfortable pace. No one pushed Cloud to bond, and the omega allowed himself to enjoy the slow romance.

A few months had passed, and the snows were beginning to melt. Cloud hadn’t begun to show his pregnancy yet, but his lovers were still clearly excited for the new addition. That is how Cloud found himself reclined against improvised cushions and furs with Angeal’s head resting on his stomach.

“I can’t wait until I can hear their little heartbeats,” Angeal murmured. His eyes were closed as he enjoyed the movement under his ear with each breath Cloud took.

“Heartbeat. Just one kid,” Cloud argued. His eyes were also closed as he rested. Angeal’s fingers traced slow circles over Cloud’s belly.

“I bet it’s twins.”

“I was human, Angeal. It’s only going to be one,” Cloud ordered. He lowered a hand and brushed his fingers through Angeal’s dark hair. The omega’s lips quirked as Angeal began to rumble his contentment.  
  
“Denial,” Angeal retorted. Cloud could feel the man smirking against his skin, and Cloud couldn’t help but laugh. He still couldn’t believe how easily this was coming. This den was his home now, and he couldn’t imagine living without these men any longer.   
  
They rested like that for some time before Angeal looked up at Cloud. His expression was suddenly serious. “Cloud…” The blond opened his eyes when he heard his name, looking down at his lover. “May I bite you?”

Cloud blushed darkly, eyes widening a fraction. “A-Are you sure?” Angeal smiled at him in that tender, genuine way that made Cloud’s heart seize.

“I can’t think of anything else. It’s driving me crazy,” Angeal answered easily. He sat up, moving to lean over his lover instead of resting against him. Angeal was already extremely careful about putting any weight or pressure on Cloud’s stomach. “My wolf knows you’re its mate. It recognizes these pups as ours… And, it feels like I’m failing to protect you by not completing our bond.”

“I… You’re not failing me, Angeal. You’re the reason I’m able to be so calm about all of this,” Cloud offered. It wasn’t a lie. Cloud was still having a difficult time wrapping his head around parenthood, but it was easy to imagine Angeal as a father. Knowing he had the alpha’s support made the future far less daunting.

“I love you, Cloud, and I want to bond with you,” Angeal answered.

“I don’t want to bond just because I’m pregnant. I want…” Cloud rushed to answer, but then paused to swallow nervously. Had he heard that right? His mind raised to catch up with his mouth.

“Cloud… Did you hear me? I told you that I _love_ you,” Angeal crooned. He leaned over Cloud until he had completely eclipsed his lover with his enormous body. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Angeal lowered his head and began pressing adoring kisses along Cloud’s throat and shoulder. “I want to mate with you, and I never want to leave your side.” Cloud released a soft whimper of need, and Angeal began to help him out of his clothes. Cloud began helping Angeal out of his next. His fingers shook with nerves as he moved. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening.

Angeal’s dick was hot iron against Cloud’s pale stomach. The alpha slowly rocked their hips together. “Angeal… Put it in,” Cloud ordered. The omega wrapped his arms around Angeal’s neck, his thighs spreading a little further apart in invitation.  
  
The alpha reached between them, obliging his mate. He eased in slowly inside, and Cloud took the time to enjoy the perfect weight of it inside of him. “I love you so much, Cloud. You are so, incredibly beautiful like this,” Angeal crooned.

He picked up a slow, tender pace. “Let me bite you, Cloud… Please. I need you to say it, to tell me you want it,” Angeal begged. The alpha lowered his head, licking and sucking at the unmarked gland on Cloud’s right side. He made no move to bite. He was careful not to even scrape the skin with his fangs while he waited for a verbal answer. 

It gave Cloud the chance to bite first.

He struck quickly, sinking his teeth deep into his lover’s shoulder. Angeal released a low, feral growl. Cloud might have thought he was in pain except that he felt the knot expand immediately to its full size as Angeal came hard.   
  
The alpha’s grip on Cloud’s hips was near bruising as Angeal sank his teeth into Cloud’s scent glad in return - completing their bond. Cloud shuddered as it settled into place. He could feel his mate’s shock and relief through the new connection.

Cloud smirked, somewhat amused by Angeal’s surprise. “You didn’t think I would let you?”  
  
“I thought… I thought it might only be Sephiroth,” Angeal admitted. He looked just a little ashamed, and Cloud could see the tears gathering in his brilliant eyes. Cloud wiped those tears gently from Angeal’s cheeks as they fell.

“I love you too,” Cloud murmured. He desperately wished that he was better with words, but he didn’t know what else to say. It stung him a bit that Angeal hadn’t known how much Cloud adored him.

“I… I know. I-I can feel it,” Angeal answered. Cloud could hear the awe in his new mate’s voice, and suddenly his heart felt incredibly full. Somehow, he doubted Angeal would have any trouble deciphering Cloud’s feelings in the future.   
  


* * *

The spring was beautiful in the mountains. Cloud marveled at the first signs of new growth as he followed Zack along his favorite hunting trail. Zack still had the barest bit of a limp, but he was healing up nicely.

He and Cloud had been going out for daily excursions since the snow had finally started to melt. Cloud had been eager to get out of the den. His pregnancy wasn’t very far along, but he had started to show. Angeal and Sephiroth tended to hover, and Cloud needed his space. Genesis seemed happy to intervene on his behalf, but nothing was better than a short escape when the pack alphas were being unreasonable.

Today, Zack led him up a steep incline and then onto a flat meadow overlooking the valley below. The snow had been cleared away with purpose and a few shoots of green grass were peaking out of the ground. It was the first real sign of spring this high in the mountains.   
  
Cloud changed forms, golden fur giving way to skin as he leaned over to brush his fingers over the shoots of brilliant, green grass. A moment later, Zack was kneeling beside him. “I thought you would like these.”

Cloud turned to find Zack grinning widely at him. His smile always had that charming hint of a smirk, and Cloud found himself grinning back.

Zack pounced first, and Cloud found himself laughing as they rolled playfully through the grass until Zack was able to pin him to the ground. Cloud smirked up at him, and Zack descended. Their lips met in a hungry kiss, and Cloud quickly wrapped his legs around Zack’s hips and bucked up against him.  
  
Zack whimpered. He pulled away, looking a little stunned and sheepish. “J-Just a minute, Cloud. I… Damn. T-This isn’t how I meant for this to go.”

“You didn’t want to have sex with me?” Cloud questioned. The omega couldn’t hide his disappointment. Zack flushed darkly and rocked their hips together again, giving Cloud a good feel for his erection - the physical proof of Zack’s interest.  
  
“Cloud, there has never been a time when I didn’t want to have sex with you,” Zack answered. “I… I just had something serious I wanted to ask you first.”

Cloud blinked owlishly up at his lover and carefully unwound his legs from around Zack’s hips. Cloud trailed his fingertips down Zack’s face and brought his hand to rest against Zack’s cheek. “What is it, Zack?”

Zack leaned in and rested their foreheads together. “I love you.”

Cloud smiled sweetly back at him. “Is that what you were worried about? Zack, I love you too. Now fuck me.”

“T-That’s not all!” Zack lifted a hand, nervously brushing his fingers over Angeal’s mate mark. “W-We’re friends, right? Best friends. A-And I’m crazy about you.”

Cloud brushed their noses together affectionately. “Yeah?”

“I want to bond with you. I want to be your mate.” Zack only barely managed to get the words out. Cloud’s eyes widened as listened.   
  
“Yes,” Cloud answered immediately. His answer was out almost before he’d finished comprehending the words.  
  
“Are you sure? This is forever, Cloud. I-I know we haven’t talked much about it, but I-“ Zack clumsily tried to explain, but Cloud cut the man off with a fierce kiss.   
  
“Yes! I want your bite, and I want to give you mine,” Cloud insisted. He could feel Zack’s dick throb against his hip.

“You’ll be the death of me, Spike,” Zack whispered adoringly. Cloud nipped gently at the wolf’s lower lip. “Easy, Cloudy. I’ll give you what you want.”

Cloud was loving these pet names. He shifted, carefully untangling himself. “The ground is cold,” Cloud admitted sweetly. “Could you take me from behind?”

The blond was already moving to get on his hands and knees in the grass. “You can mark me better from here.”

Zack thought he might actually go insane. Cloud’s eager confidence was the sexiest fucking thing imaginable… Zack lifted his shaking hands to gently grip Cloud’s hips as he mounted up. He guided himself into place and was deeply relieved as he pushed the head of his length into Cloud’s wet, pliant body. 

He hissed as he sank inside. Cloud was so fucking warm. It was a stark difference from the crisp, mountain air. Zack forced himself to hold still while Cloud trembled under him. His omega always seemed to need a moment to adjust. He trailed his fingers slow down the elegant curve of Cloud’s back.

“I love you so much…” Zack half-purred as he began to thrust. He was never one for slow and gentle. He picked up a powerful pace, but leaned over the length of Cloud’s back to suck on the mark Angeal had left of Cloud’s shoulder.

Cloud could feel the delightful heat of his mate’s body against his back. Zack was eager, but Cloud knew he wouldn’t last. The beta was painfully excited. Cloud arched, giving Zack better access to his shoulder.

Zack didn’t resist for long. He bit deep into the gland and came hard as he did. Cloud shuddered, closing his eyes as he focused on the warm pulsing of Zack’s dick inside him. Cloud held very still while Zack slowly released his mate’s shoulder and began licking the wound he’d left behind.   
  
His mark overlapped Angeal’s just a bit. It was a beautiful mark, and Zack was clearly proud of his placement. He continued tenderly lavished the area with his tongue. Cloud wasn’t able to hold still for long at the awkward angle.

He found himself infinitely glad again that Zack didn’t have a knot, because Cloud wasn’t going to be able to properly bite his mate back like this. He reached back and gently pulled Zack out of him. His lover whimpered, but quickly calmed when Cloud turned to straddle him.

Cloud rested a palm against Zack’s neck and tilted his head to the side. He leaned in and placed his bite carefully alongside another’s. The bond snapped into place, and Cloud enjoyed the subtle presence of his lover’s unbridled excitement at the back of his mind. He wasn’t at all surprised to feel Angeal’s pride and encouragement as well.

Zack’s dick was already growing hard again against Cloud’s backside. Cloud wondered if he might convince his newly bonded mate to take him a second time before they returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> Just one chapter to go! I haven't decided if there will be any follow up stories, but there will be an epilogue in the next chapter explaining what happens over the next few years following the events of this story. 
> 
> :D Of course, Genesis is next for bonding. I think you'll all find it to be a very sweet scene. I just wish Gen had gotten a little more attention in this fic, but it's always a balancing act with this crew. *shrug*
> 
> Let me know if you have any questions you're hoping will be answered in the next chapter. I may extend the epilogue based on your comments. I'm also hoping to start posting a few new projects soon. I hope you'll tune into those if any of them interest you! 
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


	10. Bonding - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud finally completes the last of his pack bonds. This chapter includes a short epilogue following the next several years for the pack. 
> 
> This work is becoming a series. For updates on upcoming sequels, please subscribe to the [Full Moon series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672222).

By early summer, Cloud’s belly was swollen and noticeably pregnant. He wore three mate marks, and, each day, he grew increasingly irritated that it wasn’t four. He spend more and more time with Genesis, as though hoping proximity would bring his offer sooner.  
  
It wasn’t always easy. His mates couldn’t keep their hands off of him, but it was Genesis that was truly obsessed. Genesis seemed constantly worried about health and nutrition, and he tried to spend all of his time with his hands on Cloud’s growing belly. Cloud swung wildly between loving the attention and feeling smothered.

Genesis quietly tracked movement and spend a good deal of time whispering sweetly to the growing baby bump. Genesis managed to beg Cloud into his bed most nights. Cloud’s other mates were growing restless and jealous, but they all understood Cloud’s eagerness to bond. His mates could all feel the echoes of both Cloud and Genesis’s emotions, and they seemed content enough to let the two of them sort out their bonding.

Genesis’s touches were reverent and tender as his palms explored Cloud’s stomach. A small movement inside caused Genesis’s entire body to rumble with pleasure.  
  
“Genesis?” Cloud questioned. The beta lifted his head, and Cloud patted the place next to him. Genesis offered him a weary smile and moved to lay next to his young lover. Cloud turned his head and tucked himself against Genesis’s chest.

The beta took his cue to begin rubbing lazy circles Cloud’s back.

“Gen… I want to ask you something,” Cloud’s voice was quiet with poorly concealed nerves.

“What is it, Lovely?” Genesis asked. He rubbed his head against Cloud’s pale hair in an attempt to calm him.

Cloud hesitated. His hands began to shake with anxiety. Cloud was worried that the silence had stretched too long when slender fingers curled around his chin and lifted his face until the two wolves were staring eye to eye.  
  
“What is wrong, Cloud?” Genesis’s brilliant blue, green eyes were deadly serious. Cloud allowed himself a moment to enjoy the way his unique blend tended toward green instead of blue.  
  
“Why… Why have’t you? I mean… We…?” Cloud swallowed hard to fight down his panic. Why was this so _hard_? He was safe with Genesis. He should be able to talk with him about this.

Genesis leaned down to tenderly brush their lips together. Both hands slid into Cloud’s hair, but one slid lower to cup the back of Cloud’s nape. The beta applied gentle pressure, and Cloud went pleasantly limp in the comforting hold.

Everything with Genesis was all consuming. His kiss, his touch, and especially sex. Genesis touched like he’d never been allowed to touch anything else in his life, and it was painfully easy to get lost in them. Lips moved slowly and tenderly against Cloud’s, and by the time the man pulled away, Cloud was feeling hazy and relaxed again.

“Tell me what’s on your mind, Cloud,” Genesis ordered. He began pressing slow, open-mouthed kisses along Cloud’s jaw and neck. He even paused a moment to suck gently on a gland. Cloud felt himself going weak.

“Why haven’t we bonded? D-Do you not want me?” Cloud managed to force out.  
  
Genesis pulled slowly away from him. Cloud dared to look, and was surprised to find a man who looked completely bewildered.

“Cloud, there is nothing I want more than to mark you as mine,” Genesis answered.

Cloud blushed darkly. “Then why haven’t you?”  
  
“Because it was inevitable,” Genesis answered simply, as though it explained everything. He trailed his long fingers down the curve of Cloud’s spine. Silence stretched between them, and Cloud worried he would have to ask for further explanation, but then, blessedly, Genesis began again.

“I felt as though you had every choice taken away from you when you arrived. I know we did our best to give you one, but, in the end, this pup herded you into this decision.” Genesis paused, taking a moment to catch his breath and sooth his nerves. “I wanted our bonding to be something you chose. I was waiting for you to make that decision.”

Cloud lifted a hand, idling playing with a lock of Genesis’s hair. “Gen… This is the best thing that ever happened to me. I know Sephiroth still feels guilty, and I’ve had to reassure him many times. But I _am_ happy.”

Genesis butted their foreheads together, and Cloud closed his eyes with contentment at the closeness. “Knowing what I do now, I always would have chosen this,” Cloud promised. Cloud tilted his head up just slightly, bringing their lips together again.

“I love you, Genesis. I want to be your mate. Please…” Cloud tilted his head to the side, coyly offering his throat. Still, he was a little surprised when Genesis leaned in and sank his teeth in without any further prompting.

Cloud felt a little jolt of pleasure and swallowed hard as the beta began licking the blood away. Genesis’s eyes were hooded and full of affection as he pulled back and offered his own neck and shoulder.

Cloud leaned in and bit into the one unblemished area, leaving matching pairs of bites on either side of Genesis’s neck. Genesis moaned, tightening his grip on Cloud’s hair.

Cloud’s chest constricted painfully when he felt the deep sense of relief washing through their bond. He hadn’t realized how much insecurity Genesis had been fighting with until now. Cloud began to wonder if Genesis’s neediness had been less about his concern for the pup and more about his own desire to bond. Had Genesis been waiting for Cloud to ask all this time?

Until that moment, Cloud hadn’t realized that their pack bonds had been just slightly off either. He’d always felt the warmth of his mates at the back of his mind, but now the bond was strong and tightly woven between all five of them. Suddenly, their pack was complete and it came with a deep sense of heat and euphoria.

Genesis rolled them over, and settled Cloud against the pillows. “Allow me?” Genesis questioned. The pair was already naked. Genesis gently spread Cloud’s thighs, and the omega cursed his swollen stomach. He would have liked to have been the partner on top just once. He didn’t think he could manage at the moment, and Genesis was already easing a finger inside of Cloud’s warm body.

Cloud melted into the furs as Genesis lowered his head and wrapped his lips around Cloud’s swollen dick. That felt _incredible_. He’d had trouble masturbating comfortably since his belly had started getting bigger.

He loved sleeping in Genesis’s part of the den. The candles burning around them smelled faintly of lavender. They were meant to keep Cloud calm during his pregnancy, and Genesis looked so damn beautiful in candle light. Somehow, the hazy bliss brought by the new bond made him all the lovelier.

Cloud thought about telling Genesis that he could stop blowing him any time, but he could feel Genesis’s sense of satisfaction every time Cloud twitched or writhed under his tongue. It felt wonderful - warm and wet. Genesis added a second finger and curled the fingertips expertly against Cloud’s inner walls.  
  
Cloud whimpered as Genesis found that spot inside that caused the tension to start building deep in his belly. Cloud closed his eyes and focused on that perfect pressure. He was already close. His hips bucked just a bit, and Genesis let him. Cloud might have warned his new mate that he was about to cum, but Genesis knew what he was doing.

Cloud came hard, and Genesis swallowed it readily.

Cloud’s mind went pleasantly blank as he enjoyed the natural high of his orgasm. Genesis lifted his head a moment later to smile at Cloud.

“I… I could ride you?” Cloud offered.

“You’ve been carrying our pup around all day. Let me do all the work for now,” Genesis offered. Cloud hummed happily. That was a convincing offer. He’d had no idea how exhausting pregnancy would be.

Genesis slid his fingers up the cleft of Cloud’s ass. The omega was already pliant, well-prepared, and literally dripping natural lubricant. Genesis trailed his fingers along the soft, silken skin of Cloud’s thighs and then up Cloud’s swollen stomach.

“The biggest downside to pregnancy is that I can’t kiss you from here,” Genesis lamented. Cloud had to agree. All of his mates took great care not to place any pressure on his stomach, and it made his favorite positions a lot more difficult.

Genesis reached down to guide himself into Cloud’s waiting body, and Cloud took Genesis’s free hand in his. He laced their fingers together and squeezed. He could feel how much Genesis liked it through the echo in their bond. The man was such a romantic. As soon as his length was fully seated inside Cloud, he reached out and found Cloud’s free hand, lacing their fingers to match.

His pace was slow and steady at first, until Cloud seemed accustomed to the movement. Then he began angling his hips, again searching for that spot that would make Cloud see stars. Cloud gasped softly, letting Genesis know when he’d found it.

Genesis did his best to hold back - to last. He paused in his movements several times, visibly fighting down his arousal so that he wouldn’t cum too soon, but Cloud was having none of it. He rocked his hips back and growled a silent order to stop stalling. Cloud heard Genesis start to chuckle at his impatience, though he tried to stifle it.

He released one of Cloud’s hands and reached between them to fist Cloud’s length. Cloud clenched down in approval, and his lover picked up the pace. Cloud didn’t last long. He came between them. Fortunately, Genesis didn’t seem to mind the mess. The wolf leaned over Cloud as far as he could without putting pressure Cloud’s stomach so that he could stare into Cloud’s blissed-out expression.

“I love you,” Genesis promised. His whole body shuddered as he stilled, pushing in as deep as he was able as he came. Cloud’s rumbling returned, low and soft as he enjoyed the pleasant pulsing of his mate’s length inside him.

Genesis rested like that for a few moments, spice brown hair swept over his face as he caught his breath. Then he removed himself and moved to lay beside his mate. Both were lightly soaked with sweat and exhausted. Cloud rested his head against Genesis’s shoulder, and both were asleep within moments.

Genesis and Cloud couldn’t have been asleep for long when their lovers began to slowly join them. The completed bond seemed to pull at everyone. Each pack mate felt a strong need to be close to them as the reveled in the strength of their completed pack.

The first to join them was Sephiroth. The silver wolf entered as quietly as possible, but Cloud still woke when Sephiroth pressed in next to him. The pack alpha carded his fingers through Cloud’s hair. His expression was full of pride, and Cloud found himself pressing a few gentle kisses to the bond mark he’d left on Sephiroth’s shoulder before he settled in to sleep again.  
  
He didn’t think Sephiroth managed to get any sleep before Zack arrived. Zack, for all his thoughtfulness, was not very stealthy. He knocked over one of Genesis’s small tables on the way in, and the three wolves already cuddled together lifted their heads when he did.  
  
Genesis sighed loudly and took the time to light some candles. He considered going to get Angeal, but he felt sure the man would join them of his own volition shortly. He was right, before Zack could even make himself comfortable on Genesis’s cramped bed of furs, Angeal was padding his way in.  
  
Cloud briefly got to his feet with Sephiroth’s help, and Angeal took his spot in the center. Cloud pressed against Angeal’s side, laying half-on top of the enormous wolf. The rest of their mates pressed in around them, searching for comfortable positions in the contours of their pack mate’s bodies.

Cloud was only able to sleep when he felt the same hazy contentment from each of his bonded mates. He closed his eyes and willed himself to rest.

There were no beds in the den that were truly big enough for all of them now. They would have to fix that before Cloud’s gave birth, especially if his mates intended to be even half as possessive of their children as they already were of Cloud.

The thought gave Cloud a lot to hope for. His fingers trailed down to his swollen stomach. He’d scarcely had enough time to get used to the thought of parenthood, but he was looking forward to introducing their first born to their newly completed pack… Or nearly complete, at least.

**-Epilogue-**

Cloud gave birth in the early fall. He was terrified when it happened, but he wasn’t alone. All four of his mates had been preparing for the better part of the last year. The birthing went surprisingly smoothly. Wolf pups, as it turned out, were smaller than human babies, and Cloud had made it through his labor without any major complications.

As he’d predicted, Cloud birthed only one son. The beautiful, silver pup looked up with Cloud with baby blue eyes that Cloud hoped he would never outgrow. The omega had never seen anything so beautiful or perfect in his life. In coloring, their son looked very much like Sephiroth, but Cloud’s influence had softened his little features.

Cloud scarcely paid attention as his mates continued to debate names. They all had their own ideas, but Cloud had thought everyone had finally agreed on a name some time ago. Now that their son was born, everyone had their doubts that the boy looked like a _Kadaj_.

Cloud found himself resting on a mountain of cushions as he nursed their son for the first time. The pack had dug deeper into their hillside, and created an enormous cavern for Cloud and his pup. They had done their best to fashion the room after the human homes Cloud had grown up in, and the omega was happy for their efforts. He was comfortable here, and there was enough room for all of his mates to crowd around their newborn.

“How about Riku?” Cloud suggested. He carded his fingers through the infant’s fluffy, silver hair. The baby was surprisingly quiet, but he was nursing well. Cloud wondered if wolf pups were less prone to screaming than human babies, or if his son was unusually calm. He hoped that would last.

“I like it,” Zack answered immediately. He was pressed against Cloud’s right side, watching the new pup with wrapped fascination.

“It’s not bad. I prefer Kadaj, but, if you don’t think it fits, then Riku’s the best I’ve heard,” Genesis answered. Angeal nodded his agreement and patted Genesis’s shoulder fondly.  
  
“Welcome to the family, Riku,” Sephiroth hummed. The silver wolf was pressed against Cloud’s other side. He was eager for the chance to hold their pup again, but they all knew better than to interrupt his first feeding with Cloud.  
  
Cloud’s smile never wavered. It was difficult to describe how it felt to be looking down at his own son - one he’d carried for months in an unfamiliar place. If he’d had any doubts before, they were long gone now.

Cloud had wandered into these mountains, because he’d lost his family. He’d been depressed, confused, and struggling to survive. Now, he had a new family, and he suspected that it would continue to grow. He patted his son’s small back, and hoped that the pack wouldn’t grow too quickly. He suspected he was about to have his hands full.

* * *

Riku was not even a year old when Cloud went into heat again. The omega happily shared his heat with all of his mates this time, but he was outraged to find himself pregnant again so soon after the first.  
  
He demanded that his lovers find him some form of birth control before he went insane, and Angeal had agreed to take Zack on a journey to find the next closest pack. With any luck, their omegas would know more about it.

They left before the snows fell, and returned a several weeks later with the remedy Cloud required and a blossoming partnership with a pack that had recently settled nearby. Their lead alpha, Leon had established his home less than a week’s travel from their shared den. The man was expecting his first pups as well, and he seemed eager to find them playmates.

Cloud’s second pregnancy yielded twins. The boys looked so much like Cloud that no one could be sure who fathered them. The pregnancy had been much harder than the first, but Cloud was extremely proud of his new sons.  
  
They finally settled on the names Roxas and Ventus. The little, blond pups were blessedly less headstrong than their older brother.  
  
It was few years later that Cloud found himself pregnant again. This time, the pup was definitely Angeal’s. They named the boy Terra, after Angeal’s grandfather. He had a quiet and sweet disposition for the most part, and he was already showing signs of growing into his father’s enormous size.

Cloud was confident that four children was more than enough, but imperfect use of their contraception led to a fifth. The fifth was a lovely thing with Cloud’s soft features and fluffy brown hair. Genesis would ultimately convince them to name him Denzel. It was hard to deny him naming rights, when the pup was clearly his.

Time had revealed that Roxas and Ventus were probably Zack’s progeny. Each of his mates had a pup, and Cloud felt happy to stop there. Sephiroth, however, attempted to convince them that they should have just one more every season. Cloud was also starting to miss having little ones around. He was thinking about giving in - maybe just one more time.

The pack grew and prospered. They found themselves especially glad for the neighboring pack as their sons began to grow. Riku joined his parents on every visit to see Leon’s pack, and Cloud was convinced that the boy was already half in love with the pack alpha’s eldest son Sora. It seemed likely that all of his pups would be able to find mates without traveling too far from home, and the future was looking bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone, 
> 
> This is the last chapter! I feel like this is always a bittersweet moment. I do have some follow up stories in progress. If you would like updates on any sequels, please subscribe to the new [Full Moon series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672222).
> 
> My apologies too that this chapter was so late. I don't think it's a secret to anyone that I live in the greater Seattle area of Washington, where some of the first COVID-19 cases were recorded. I have been exposed to a few confirmed cases, and I have been dealing with some pretty major changes as a result. 
> 
> I hope you are all keeping safe and healthy in this troubling time. I'll try to be here with some helpful entertainment while we're all stuck inside. 
> 
> For those who are interested, the Beckoning Blood prequel is almost complete. I'm trying to hold back the first chapter until we're a little closer to the FFVII re-make release. If you want updates on the prequel, please subscribe to the new [Blood Call series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672228).
> 
> With Love,  
> Gem


End file.
